I'm Yours
by bane.lightwood.herondale
Summary: "You can use me, Alec." Magnus said, wondering if he would come to regret the words. "I won't tell anyone if you're not ready, but you can use me to satisfy yourself." Magnus moved to kiss the corner of Alec's mouth, half on his skin, half on his lips, "I'm yours." The Warlock promised. Magnus Bane has made it his mission to make Alec Lightwood happy. Will he succeed? [COB]
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec was so used to the hustle and bustle of Brooklyn, he wasn't at all surprised at the way people shoved him as he made his way down a street. He didn't like what busy streets always reduced him; right now, he was jabbing some poor guy in the shoulder with his elbow. The guy didn't look fazed, though; he was just as used to the area as Alec./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec had a very specific destination in mind. He was going to the home of Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He'd been to Magnus' place once before, attending a party he hadn't been invited to. His mother, Maryse, had told him that Magnus Bane had called while he was out on a run. Magnus Bane had requested the assistance on just one Shadowhunter today, and he'd asked for the handsome one with the blue eyes, and then clarified— "His name is Alec Lightwood."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec might have felt embarrassed about Magnus calling him handsome, and his mother knowing that Magnus Bane though he was handsome, but he was too excited for that. He just wanted to arrive at Magnus' place and prove that he could be intelligent and smooth and strong. That he wasn't the idiot he'd appeared to be at that stupid party./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec cringed visibly as he pushed through the crowd, thinking of how he'd stuttered and gotten all flustered at the party as soon as he got even a little bit of attention. Alec hated to think of how immature Magnus must have though he was. Magnus, who was every bit as cultured and gorgeous as the rumours said, must think Alec was some timid little boy./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"And he was timid. Especially where Magnus Bane was concerned. Right now, he is standing outside the apartment of Magnus Bane, and he is looking at the little buzzer system by the door. There are six buttons, all in a column, with a label next to each with the name of the apartment's occupant. Most were scrawled in black or blue biro, but the last name was done in purple calligraphy; Magnus Bane. There was even a little star drawn next to his name./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"With a deep breath, Alec pressed it. And he waited for a moment, feeling his heart beating so hard, it might actually crash through his chest and fall onto the pavement next to his scuffed shoes. He could feel butterflied fluttering in his stomach, too. He was giddy with excitement, but also really nervous and worried. What if this second chance at a good impression went badly? What if it went great; so great, that when he got home to the New York Institute, his family would just know straight away, that he was gay. What is they didn't accept him; shunned him. Alec was all insecurity and nerves, and Magnus was just plain flawless./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"There was a beeping noise that told him he could enter, and then, before he knew it, he was standing at Magnus' door. He felt slightly feverish. The door was already open when he got there. He walked inside, awkward and not sure what to do with his hands, and saw Magnus right away, in the kitchen. The apartment was open plan; he could see the living room and the kitchen from the front door. Magnus was standing at a counter, and he had just conjured up two coffees./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus' yellow-green eyes were focused on Alec, and he was smiling kindly, "Hey, Alec, come on in."He held out one coffee for him. It was still in it's Starbucks paper cup./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec walked inside, dropping his small duffel bag on the stairs and going straight to Magnus. "Hi." He said, feeling uncertain about whether he was doing the right thing; he'd just make a bigger fool of himself. Magnus currently thought he was handsome; he should just quit while he's ahead. "You requested my assistance?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus was dressed remarkably "normal", in black jeans and a white t-shirt. Alec was surprised at the lack of zebra print and neon feathers and the usual ton of glitter- but no, Magnus looked no different any regular young adult, except for his extraordinary eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec took the coffee from Magnus and, as he took quick sips from his drink, he looked around at the apartment. It was one of the most coveted places in New York- or, at least, it was in the Downworld community. And Alec was there on invitation- kind of./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""Yeah, you see, the thing is, there's a Ravener Demon in the bathroom." Magnus started, ignoring the surprised, and slightly alarmed, expression on Alec's face. "My last business partner didn't like it very much when I backed out of our deal, so she found someone to send a demon after me." Magnus shrugged, "As much as I appreciate her determination, I want to have a bath tonight, and I don't feel like sharing the tub with a Ravener."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec nodded and bit his bottom lip, then asked the first question to come to mind. "Why did you back out of the deal?" On reflection, it was a dumb question./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus smiled, though. "She was in the field of world domination. I usually like to work with small firms and peaceful companies." Magnus sighed, "And I have enough money. I don't need to do black magic and risk having your people showing up to kill me."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec nodded again. "Well, it won't be a problem, getting rid of the Ravener demon, I mean. But, do you mind if I ask you something else?" Magnus gestured for Alec to fire away. "Couldn't you handle the demon on your own?" Alec was sure that Magnus was very much capable of disposing of the demon himself./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus grinned, "Alright, you've caught me out. I could get rid of it easily, but then I'd have to invent some other excuse to get you over here." And Magnus winked at him. Alec just stood there and blushed, going three shades of red. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec excused himself to go and grab some of his weapons from his bag, and Magnus leant against a wall to watch the young Shadowhunter; Magnus smiled appreciatively at what he saw. Alec was just as cute as Magnus remembered him to be. Shadowhunters had great bodied, too; Alec was tall and lean and toned. He was both strong and delicate at the same time. His dark hair was just a bit too long, and looked mussed as though he had been running his hands through it on his way her. Alec had gorgeous blue eyes, too; they were bright and kind and nervous, and as he handled his weapons, his eyes took on a glow of care and close precision. His skin had returned to its fair complexion now, his blush settled./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus had to tear his eyes away from the boy./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""Which way is the bathroom?" Alec asked quietly, setting his coffee down on the kitchen counter. Magnus pointed him in the right direction and then went to sit down on the sofa while he waited for Alec to be done./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Less than three minutes later, Alec was back, absentmindedly scrawling an Iratze on his forearm. Magnus called him over to the sofa, and conjured up another paper cup of coffee, and Alec joined him. "Well, your bathroom is now free." Alec said with a smile./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec settled back into the teal sofa, very aware of how close he was to Magnus, and drank some of his new coffee. Magnus took a long sip of his own coffee, not breaking eye contact with Alec, and then spoke casually, "So," He said, and Alec prepared himself for small talk. He'd never been very good with small talk. "How long are you planning on hiding in the closet?" Magnus' eyes were almost seductive as he smiled at Alec, "I know you're gay. It's kind of obvious."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec had to fight to swallow his coffee, and not spit it out all over the coffee table. "I- uh- I don't know what you're talking- you must be mistaken- I-" But then Alec realised that denying it was futile, and he didn't even want to hide it from Magnus. "How did you know?" He asked instead, drinking more coffee./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""Like I said, it's obvious." Magnus said, stretching on arm over the top of the sofa. Alec was very aware that Magnus' arm was behind him. The warlock shrugged./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec groaned and ran one hand through his hair, confirming Magnus' suspicion that it was a nervous habit- which was totally adorable. "Do you think the others know?" He asked worriedly./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus considered the question, "Your sister- Isabelle, right?" Alec nodded, "Yeah, she knows, but I'm guessing you told her. I reckon Clary knew, too." At the irritated look that crossed Alec's face, Magnus understood. "And you knew she knows, because she told you." Magnus smiled, "The blond shadowhunter knows, too, by the way. He saw you looking at me at the party- thanks for that, by the way." He sent another wink at Alec. "So yeah, they all know."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec was blushing again, and trying to avoid Magnus' eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""I don't think your parents know, but I really couldn't say for sure. I haven't seen them in a long time." Magnus looked sad now. "The thing is, Alec, Shadowhunters- in my experience- only see what they want to see, and last time I checked, they didn't exactly throw a party when they found out that their son plays for the other team."Magnus' voice held a strange, melancholy humour. "Now answer my question, how long?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec sighed, his cheeks still pink, "Forever, most likely." He answered, sounding very unhappy. Magnus' eyes flashed with something Alec didn't quite catch, but he tried to defend himself anyway, "I mean, it's like you said, Shadowhunters don't encourage gay pride. Sure, they won't kick me out, but it would change everything." Alec thought of his mother, crying because she wouldn't get little grandchildren from him. "I'm fine anyway. I'll be alright."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus was frowning, but didn't look overly surprised, "So what, you're just going to ignore your sexuality and hope it goes away?" Magnus grimaced, "'Cause I've heard that that doesn't work in ten out of ten cases."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec's jaw hardened, "No, I'm not an idiot. I know it won't go away. I just won't act on it. I'm going to get on with my life. I don't need a relationship to be happy. I'll work hard, and one day, I'll inherit the Institute."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus looked devastated for Alec. Magnus could see now, that Alec didn't even realise what he was sacrificing. He just did it, because he couldn't see another option. Magnus' heart swelled with both pity and admiration for Alec, but he didn't say anything. He knew already that flattery and compliments would not get him very far with Alec./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus' fingers closed around Alec's clenched fist, and he moved the fist toward him. Magnus carefully opened up Alec's fist and gently brought the hand to his lips, kissing the pulse point on Alec's wrist. Alec's hands were slightly calloused, just like all Shadowhunters' hands. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""But don't you want to act on your feelings?" Magnus asked him sadly. And Alec did- Alec really did. He wanted to turn to Magnus and kiss him and never stop kissing him. But he didn't. He had to be strong./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec swallowed nervously, "I'll be alright." He said without emotion, but he felt his lips form a grimace, as though he wasn't sure if he would be alright. Magnus watched Alec's face, especially his blue eyes, which were darting around the room. Alec had spent years resisting these urges; that was obvious./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""There is nothing wrong with feeling the way you feel, Alexander." Magnus told him, and he turned swiftly. The coffees disappeared immediately and Magnus pulled Alec so he was lying beneath him on the teal sofa. Alec's expression was one of immense shock and alarm. He was flustered, and that was really damn cute. Magnus tentatively pressed a kiss to Alec's throat, smirking against Alec's fair skin as he felt the Shadowhunter swallow hard. Magnus kissed Alec's jaw next, which was sharp and defined./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus was enjoying this even more than he had anticipated he would./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""There is no good reason for denying the way you feel, Alexander." Magnus whispered softly; he felt Alec shudder. Magnus kissed next to Alec's mouth, feeling the edge of his lips brush the edge of Alec's lips. "I won't tell anyone if you're not ready, Alec, but you should know,"Magnus swallowed, gazing into Alec's beautiful eyes, "I am yours."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec went tense all over, wondering what on earth Magnus meant. Whatever he meant, Alec was almost entirely sure that he liked it./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus' lips were hovering over Alec's lips, and Magnus' eyes were asking Alec a very clear question: can I kiss you?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec thought, for just a second, of his parents and how disappointed they would be, but then his thoughts went to Izzy, and Alec thought of how she had accepted the real Alec immediately; his sexuality had changed nothing between them. In fact, he was sure that Izzy had known before he had. Maybe everyone else would be the same?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Trying not to even think about anything anymore, Alec used his elbows to push himself up slightly and he pressed his lips against Magnus'. Alec's eyes were closed immediately, and he felt himself smile against Magnus' soft lips. The kiss was urgent and desperate and both men had their hands in the others' hair. Magnus pulled away eventually, dazed and breathless and wondering how a quiet little Shadowhunter like Alec Lightwood had learned to kiss like that./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec's lips pulled up in a grin, and Magnus felt his chest get tight at the sight. Alec was just as breathless as Magnus, but he took a fistful of Magnus' t-shirt anyway and pulled the warlock down so their chests were touching again. "Maybe you're right, Bane."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"And then Alec Lightwood kissed Magnus Bane again./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Jace had been thoroughly amused when Alec entered the Institute early the next morning. Alec had not intended to spend the night at Magnus', but nevertheless, he had woken at five o clock, curled against Magnus' side. Nothing had happened; they had both been fully clothed the entire time, but it had still been like a dream./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Or at least, it had been up until the moment Alec remembered that he had come to the apartment on a job, and his mother would have expected him back in an hour or two. And Alec hadn't come back at all. Alec had been in a great fluster when Magnus woke up, sleepily watching Alec, who was sitting on the floor next to the sofa, lacing his ankle boots. Magnus had kissed Alec's cheek before Alec left, and Alec had been even more flustered./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Jace had been standing in the Institute foyer, shrugging his leather jacket on, when Alec came in. Jace had one eyebrow raised and was smirking in a very annoying manner. "Hey," Jace said, grinning, "What did the warlock want? Fashion advice? Tell you what the new black is?" And at that, Jace glanced at Alec's entirely black outfit. "Or did he want some company over breakfast?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec went bright red and didn't answer Jace. Instead, Alec rushed past his adopted brother, grimacing and mumbling about how there was nothing wrong with his clothes. Jace followed Alec and caught up with him in the kitchen, where Alec was fixing himself a bowl of cereal./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""But seriously, what did he want?" Jace asked curiously./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec frowned, wondering what to say. "There was a Ravener demon in his bathroom." He admitted finally. But Jace knew that a single Ravener demon did not take fourteen hours to defeat. It had barely taken a few moments. "And then we were just… talking." He definitely wasn't about to tell Jace that they'd been snuggling./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Jace looked even more amused at this. "The High Warlock of Brooklyn just wanted to talk?" Jace laughed, "Why would he summon a Shadowhunter for that? And he could definitely have taken down a Ravener on his own."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec avoided Jace's eyes and sat down at the kitchen table, eating a spoonful of cereal. "I don't know, Jace, and I don't pretend to understand the inner workings of High Warlocks." Alec grimaced, eating more cereal. Luckily, Alec didn't have to talk any more, because at that moment, Isabelle came in, also wearing a leather jacket./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""Oh, Alec, you're home. Great timing, too. We're going out and now we don't have to leave Max here alone." She dragged one hand through her long sleek hair. "I'm off on a date, and Jace is going to check in on Clary."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec didn't feel the usual surge of irritation at Clary's name. Interesting./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"After Izzy and Jace had left, the Institute was completely silent and almost completely empty. Alec found Max reading in the living room, some graphic novel. Max didn't notice that his glasses were slipping further and further down his nose as he read; nor did he notice when Alec came into the room, looked around, and left./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"He went to his bedroom next, and while he was sitting on his bed, feeling rather melancholy, he wished he was back at Magnus Bane's apartment. Maybe if he'd stayed there, he and Magnus would have slept for a few more hours, and then they would go out for brunch. Alec had never been to brunch, but he imagined it was something Magnus would enjoy. Alec was having to force himself not to head straight over to the warlock's apartment, but then he thought of how furious Maryse would be if she found out that Alec had left her nine year old son alone in the Institute./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"So Alec just sat back on his bed and recalled how sleepy Magnus had looked when Alec woke him, and how he'd tried to encourage Alec to stay longer, but when he saw how genuinely distressed Alec was, Magnus sat up and helped Alec find his leather jacket, which had been discarded on the stairs with his duffel bag. Magnus' hair had messy, sticking out in every direction, when he walked Alec to his door./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light'; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"em"Do you really have to go?"/em Magnus had asked with a sigh, dragging one hand through his tangled hair./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"em"Yeah, sorry, thanks for- uh- you know, last night…" /emAlec had blushed terribly, and noticed how it made Magnus smile. Alec had waved, then felt like an idiot, then, on a whim, he'd taken Magnus' hand and kissed the pulse-point on his wrist, all the while looking up at Magnus from under his long dark eyelashes./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus had seemed to really like this./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"And then Alec had turned and left without another word./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light'; min-height: 18px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec was lost in his own thoughts until his bedroom door slammed open and suddenly Jace had thrown himself down on the foot of Alec's bed. Alec jumped, and was about to yell at his parabatai, when he saw how thoroughly miserable Jace looked. Alec already knew the source of his cheerlessness: Clary Fray./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Normally, Alec would ask what had happened and attempt to comfort his parabatai, but Alec really wasn't in the mood to talk to talk about Clary- a.k.a. The luckiest girl in the world, and his love rival, even though his love was unrequited. So Alec just stood up and quickly moved to the door, about to leave when Jace called after him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""Where are you going?" Jace asked, surprised, "It's gone ten! You never go out this late!" When Alec looked back at Jace, he saw that Jace looked genuinely astounded./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Feeling very awkward, Alec opened his wardrobe and took out his leather jacket and then his black boots. "I'm just going for a walk," Alec said, shifting his gaze, "And I go out late sometimes," He sat down on the floor to tug on his boots, then stood and shrugged on his jacket. Feeling bizarrely confident, Alec grinned at Jace, "Don't wait up, I might stay at a- a friend's place." Jace was looking extremely confused, but he didn't say anything as Alec left, closing the door behind him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"He had one destination in mind, but as soon as he got there, he felt as though it was a mistake. Maybe Magnus was out, or maybe he had visitors. Alec was in two minds about what to do. He was going to ring Magnus' buzzer once, and if there was no response, he would go home./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"He pressed the button next to Magnus' name once. emBuzz/em. There was no answer. He turned to go, but then decided, on a whim, to try again. emBuzz/em. No answer. Maybe he was in the shower or something. emBuzz/em. He frowned. emBuzz/em. emBuzz/em. emBuzz/em./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"He'd pressed the buzzer nine times when he finally got an answer, but it wasn't what he had expected, or hoped for. Magnus' voice, loud and sort of angry, snapped at Alec. "span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"emWho dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn's rest?" /em/spanMagnus asked furiously./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec suddenly realised this was a bad idea. "Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, by the Angel." Alec murmured to himself, under his breath. Was it too late to just run away?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"emWell?/em/span" The voice came again./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""Er, hi," Alec said, grimacing, and then he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "It's Alec Lightwood? I was here earlier?" emDamn, everything he said sounded like a question. /emHe was looking down at his scuffed shoes, and thinking that listening to Jace talk about Clary wouldn't even be this embarrassing./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Alec half expected to be slapped across the face with a talon of blue flame, but instead he heard the now familiar voice of Magnus Bane saying, "Oh, er, come on up." There was a loud buzzing noise, and Alec opened the door. He took the stairs slowly, worried about how Magnus would be, but he shouldn't have worried, because as soon as he reached Magnus' door, he saw Magnus standing there, smiling at him and wearing pyjamas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"His pyjamas were composed of a beige t-shirt with three-quarter length sleeves, and blue and white plaid cotton trousers. Magnus' hair was damp from the shower and there was no colour or glitter in it. He smiled, and Alec was struck by the realisation that not only could Magnus Bane be damn sexy, he could also be completely adorable- like now, for instance./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus look Alec's hand and led him inside, not saying hello. He pulled Alec over to the teal sofa and they sat down next to each other. Alec, feeling much bolder than he had the night before, moved closer to Magnus so their legs were almost touching. Magnus grinned and raised an eyebrow, "What's up, Alexander?" He asked./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""I wanted to come over," Alec said, "I hope you don't mind. I would've called first but I don't have your number, and I didn't want to go through your profile at the Institute to get it." Alec felt surprisingly comfortable sitting next to Magnus on his sofa. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""Don't worry, Alec," Magnus said kindly, "I'm guessing you have something specific to talk about." Magnus pretended to look thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Let me guess, you're in love with the blond kid." Alec didn't answer, but he looked at his feet and grimaced. "Called it," Magnus said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""It's stupid," Alec responded, feeling very immature, "I know it's stupid."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""It isn't stupid, Alec. I've been there, believe me. Now, first and foremost, do you want coffee or something stronger?" Magnus always asked the important questions./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';""Beer?" Alec asked. He didn't know much about alcohol. He drank beer sometimes, with Jace and his dad, and he remembered how eventually, it always made him feel drowsy and tired, and he thought that that would be nice./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus nodded and smiled, and half a pint of beer suddenly popped up on the coffee table. A second later, a red cocktail was next to it. Alec and Magnus took their drinks. Alec drank half of it in one go, and looked up to see Magnus grinning at him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 18px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light';"Magnus took a sip of his drink and then met Alec's eyes, and he spoke with that gorgeous sultry voice, "Go forth, young Nephil, and tell me your woes." And Alec did./p 


	3. Chapter 3

"He is falling in love with her," Alec told Magnus miserably, "He's only known her for a few days, and he is already changing- he is _falling in love_." Alec looked very tired. Magnus was sympathetic for Alec, and also a bit disappointed. Alec was obviously infatuated with this _Jace_ kid, though Magnus really couldn't see the appeal; sure, he was hot, Magnus would give him that, but he so wasn't worth the effort, and Magnus was the only one who could see that. Magnus had to conclude that the reason he wasn't also besotted with Jace was because he had more experience with shiny, charismatic people. Jace wasn't the first teenage boy to shine bright like the sun, and he wouldn't be the last.

"I suspected as much," Magnus said, "I thought he was looking at her a lot at the party, and he was pretty protective of her, too." Magnus continued, not looking at the look of devastation on Alec's face: sometimes brutal honest was necessary, "But, really, Clary's a nice girl."

Alec's eyes flashed, "How do you know Clary?" He seemed irritated, as though annoyed at Clary for taking all his favourite toys.

"Only from when her mother used to bring her to me, gosh, Alexander," Magnus rolled his eye, "Stop being to possessive. I've been told it's not an attractive trait." Magnus wasn't sure, though, if Alec could ever be considered unattractive.

"Do you think that's why Jace doesn't like me?" Alec asked quietly, not meeting Magnus' green-gold eyes, "Because I'm possessive and demanding?" Alec looked so sad, and Magnus immediately regretted his word, because they had made Alec look like this. Hurting Alec was too much like kicking a puppy or stealing sweets from an infant.

"No, Alec, I don't think that's the reason," Magnus said softly, smiling sympathetically, "He likes girls." Magnus told Alec with a grimace, and even though Alec had already known this, his heart sank at hearing the words out loud.

Magnus felt bad, too; he'd been there more than once.

Alec felt even worse. He'd dreamt before of Jace coming to see that his feelings for Alec were less brotherly, more romantic. And he knew that would never happen in a million years, but it was a good excuse for why he didn't come out of the closet. It had always been convenient, saying _If I can't have Jace, I won't have anyone- I won't even tell anyone about this part of me_. He'd always felt a little bit guilty about it, too, like he was using Jace. But it wasn't like Jace would ever know.

"I know," Alec said to Magnus, sighing and pushing his hair away from his eyes, "It still hurts, though." And it did: it made him want to cry and let his body shake with emotion.

Magnus shook his head and leaned back into the sofa, "I know. I remember my first stab at unrequited love. Man, was that awkward." He chuckled, "I won't go into the gory details."

Alec looked up, though, "What happened," He pressed, "What did you do?"

Magnus frowned. He never told people about his past, not the intimate details about lost love and heartbreak. Magnus found that every time he gave those pieces of information away, he lost pieces of himself when the keeper of those secrets died, and it always took so long to build himself up again after loss, so Magnus had gotten into the habit of living in the moment: not sharing the personal stuff. "It's a long story," Magnus said finally, "For another day. I'm sure you can guess how it went, though. Disastrously, as is usual for me.

"What I mean, is that you'll live through it. I get that it sucks, and it can be brutal, and you'll feel devastated every time you see Clary and Jace together, at least for a while, anyway," He smiled sadly, "But one day, you'll love someone new, and hopefully this time, they'll feel the same way."

Alec didn't look hopeful for that, but he nodded anyway.

At that moment, Magnus heard a _meow_ from his right, and he turned to see Chairman Meow perched on the armrest. Grateful for the distraction, "Alec, meet Chairman Meow," Magnus picked the Chairman up and sat him on his lap, stroking the cat's head gently. "The Chairman is my feline sidekick."

Alec stared adoringly at the cat for a moment, saying nothing, and then, "_Oh,_" he was aware of how dumb he sounded, "_Hello_," And Alec held out his hand to the cat so it could sniff it. _Way to go, Alec_, he thought to himself, _that's how you make a good impression- by talking to the cat! _But the Chairman seemed to approve, as he pushed his face into Alec's hand and purred happily.

Magnus was grinning, "The Chairman is pretty important around here," He said, enjoying Alec's curious expression. "I suspect that I may have been a cat in a previous life, myself," Magnus went on, "We tend to get along very well." Magnus was petting the Chairman now, too, so he didn't notice when Alec looked up at him, taking in his cat-like eyes, and thinking of how Magnus and the Chairman made quite a pair.

"What did you do about the unrequited love?" Alec asked again, very quietly.

Magnus froze, and then decided that it couldn't hurt to tell some of the truth, just this once. "Before I skipped town, I made his bride-to-be grow a pig's tail." Magnus shrugged, "She was such a bitch, though, she deserved it." He looked at Alec thoughtfully, though, "I wouldn't advise you to do that to Clary, though. It would take you a very long time to learn even a simple spell, and I am fairly fond of the Fray girl. I suspect that I would reverse the hex you put on her." Alec didn't look amused at this, "Her mother has been a client of mine for some time, you know."

"That's awful, Magnus," Alec remarked, "The pig's tail, I mean." He rubbed his jaw with his hand, "I wouldn't bother learning magic just to take out some anger on Clary Fray, either." He smiled ruefully, "I'm not that petty."

"I know," Magnus said, smiling, "You're far more mature than me. But then again, love makes villains of us all." It was silent for a little while after that, as though both men were considering the statement, and while Alec found that he couldn't exactly deny what Magnus had said, he certainly had wanted Clary to just disappear from his life: to go back to how it had been before she came.

"Maybe you're right," Alec allowed, "But I still think the tail was a little harsh." Both men fell into awkward laughter.

"Perhaps," Magnus agreed, still smiling, "Now, how about we talk about something else?" Alec nodded gratefully. Chairman Meow was the one to bring about new conversation, though, as he moved away from Magnus and curled up on Alec's lap. The Chairman was a grey tabby cat with large eyes and long silver whiskers. He was purring contentedly and looking up into Alec's eyes.

Magnus grinned widely, "The Chairman likes you," He said to Alec, who looked up and blushed when he realised that he had been watching him pet the cat. "He has remarkably good instincts. If he likes you, you're golden."

Alec looked both flattered and embarrassed as he smiled and let his dark hair fall down to cover his eyes. Magnus smiled even more, because Alec looked perfect: sitting there in the safe confines of Magnus' apartment, happy and relaxed and stroking Chairman Meow. Magnus hoped that this would become a little ritual of theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

He reached over his shoulder and took an arrow from his quiver. The arrow came free and as quick as a flash, the boy's nimbi fingers had set the arrow into the correct position on his bow. HIs arm pulled back, he aimed automatically for the demon's head- the brain- and shot.

Not all demons had hearts; the brain made for a more definite kill.

The arrow flew cleanly through the air and struck the target exactly. The demon fell immediately and started to fold in on itself, returning to the demon realms. The boy had trained all his life, learning how to kill a demon without pause or hesitation. He loaded another arrow and shot at another demon who was moving towards Jace.

Just as the arrow soared by Isabelle, Isabelle threw her hand back to gain force when she struck a demon with her electrum whip, and the arrow came dangerously close to her palm. Alec gave a sharp intake of breath at the prospect of hurting his little sister, but then it found it's target in the brain of the demon, and Alec was infinitely glad.

The demon he'd just hit staggered backwards and hit the ground with a resounding thud, and it began to fold in on itself, too. Jace swung a sword at the demon he was fighting, and then it finally fell backwards and folded in on itself. Isabelle swung two more times at the demon she was fighting, and then her whip tightened on the thing's calf and with one swift pull, the demon's leg was pulled off in a bloody mess, and Isabelle landed a fatal blow with her whip across the demon's throat, and that demon was soon back in the demon realms, too.

Jace clapped his hands together, grinning, "Nice work, team," He said, slapping Isabelle's shoulder firmly and then doing the same to Alec, who grinned, too. There was something very empowering about his job, and he really did enjoy it.

Alec looked around at his siblings, "So, what now?" He asked. The night was young and adrenaline was pumping through Alec's veins. If he knew Jace- _and he did_\- a long night of demon killing and maybe alcohol awaited the three of them.

But Jace just shrugged, looking suddenly glum, "I think I'll just head back to the Institute," He said, thinking of Clary and Simon, and how jealous he'd felt when Clary rushed to defend Simon. Sure, he may have only just met the girl, but he really liked her, and he wanted to mean something to her, but Simon was always here, in the way.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked worriedly, her beautiful features suddenly taking on a concerned expression. She watched Jace the same way she watched Alec: they were her brothers, and she was fiercely protective of both of them. As the most defensive and cynical of the three, she took it upon herself to watch out for Alec and Jace. Jace didn't need much protecting; he was almost as closed-off as her, not like Alec, who was so vulnerable and soft. Until recently, the only people Jace gave a damn about were her, Alec, Max, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, but then Clary showed up.

Isabelle hadn't made up her mind yet about Clary. She seemed nice enough, but Alec didn't like her, so Isabelle felt that her loyalty to Alec was being tested.

Jace sighed and pushed back his golden hair, "No I'm not, and you know why?" Isabelle looked like she had a pretty good idea. "The problem is Clary Fray. His eyes were troubled, his voice agitated. "This tall-" he held a hand up next to his chest, "with red hair and green eyes." He scowled, "She can often be seen being followed around by a stupid mundane." He looked at Isabelle quickly, "You're a girl, what do you think she sees in him?" Alec might've laughed at Jace, had a furious jealousy of his own not appeared.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Simon is Clary's best friend, Jace. There is as much chance of them being in a romantic relationship as us. They're practically siblings." Sometimes Isabelle was amused by how soft her adopted brother really was, under all his pretences. Jace might not act like it sometimes, but he was just an easily-offended teenage boy who usually pushed people away, made them hate him, so there was less chance of them hurting him.

"Well, _Simon_," Jace said his name in an odd voice, "Obviously doesn't feel that way." He was scowling again, "He has a thing for Clary, and he's always there, every time I try to make a move on her." The blond boy crossed his arms over his chest indignantly. "He won't let her go."

Isabelle frowned, "By the Angel, Jace, why would he let her go?" She asked, confusion clouding her features.

Jace rolled his eyes again, as though the answer was obvious, "She doesn't belong to his world anymore. She belongs to _ours_ now. She's a Shadowhunter. She should just forget her mundane life. It doesn't matter anymore." He signed, "But she won't let go of that part of her life so long as Simon Lewis carries on clinging to her."

Isabelle laughed, "You are such an idiot, Jace," She said, grinning at him. "Clary will never _let Simon go._ She would sever her ties to the Shadow world before she severed her ties to Simon." Isabelle looked knowingly at her adopted brother, "I haven't spent nearly so much time with Clary as you have, but I get the impression that she isn't just going to follow your orders." She smirked at Jace, "Maybe that's why you like her so much."

Jace's cheeks went pink and he dropped Isabelle's gaze immediately. Alec stared at him, amazed that he even had the capacity to blush. He'd never seen Jace blush before, which caused him to wonder, again- _what the hell has Clary Fray done to him?_

Alec really wished Isabelle would drop it: it hurt too much, listening to Jace's romantic problems. It also hurt to see Isabelle being to supportive of a relationship between Jace and Clary, when she knew exactly how Alec felt. Alec busied himself by collecting the arrows he had used and wiping the demon ichor that covered them on a spare rag of cloth. He tried not to listen.

"Oh, _please_," Isabelle laughed again, "Simon is her friend. She made that perfectly clear, if I remember correctly. You are jealous of Clary's best friend because you see him as a love rival." She smirked, her dark eyes glittering. "You're so pathetic." But her words held no malice, just endearment.

Jace made a weak retort about how she was pathetic, so Isabelle messed up his hair with one hand, still grinning at Jace. Alec turned back to his siblings. Jace had thrown one arm around Isabelle's shoulders. "So," Jace said, "Shall we head home?"

Isabelle shook her head, "No, Jace," She grinned, "You and Alec might be grandmothers, happy to be tucked up in bed by seven o clock, but I have a hot date."

Jace smiled and raised one eyebrow, "Oh, and who's this hot date with?" He asked.

Isabelle smiled and batted her eyelashes, "Meliorn. He's a faerie knight. Totally hot." She undid the long black trench coat she'd been wearing, which was splashed with demon ichor in places. Underneath the trench coat, she was wearing fitted, dark blue denim jeans, a black sequinned camisole and her favourite leather jacket. She shrugged off the trench coat: she'd only been wearing it so she wouldn't get anything on her outfit. She's wearing black heels, too. "Meliorn's meeting me in central park in half an hour, so I'd better head off." She thrust her coat at Jace, "Put this in the laundry basket, okay?"

Jace nodded, taking the coat from Isabelle. Isabelle didn't hug either of her brother as she left, because she didn't want to risk getting any demon ichor on her clothes, but she waved and said bye and then disappeared into the night.

Alec considered his options: _go home and listen to Jace talk about his love worries concerning Clary, or loiter around on his own in Brooklyn at night_. Neither option seemed particularly appealing to Alec, but the latter seemed to be the lesser of two evils.

"Well then, Parabatai," Jace said, turning to Alec, "Looks like it's just us tonight."

Alec though of how, a few weeks ago, this would have seemed like the perfect evening. "Actually, I have some errands to run." Alec said with a frown.

"_Errands_?" Jace echoed, "At eight o clock at night?" Jace was smirking.

Alec was suddenly feeling very flustered and uncomfortable as he tried to think of a more believable excuse. "Yes," He said, coming up blank, "_Errands_." His voice was quite defensive.

Jace just smirked even more, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood," He said in a mockingly dramatic tone, "Got a hot date, too, have you? Looks like I'm the only one without a love life. What a surprising turn of events." Alec frowned, not sure whether that was an insult or not. Jace was scowling again, "I bet Clary's sitting in the Institute with Simon."

Alec rolled his eyes, "No, Jace," He said, looking both tired and unimpressed. "I have _actual _errands. No date on the agenda for me tonight." Alec shrugged.

Jace frowned, "Have you ever actually been on a date?" He asked, trying to remember a single romantic thing his brother had ever done. His mind came up blank: _no results_. Alec was eighteen years old, and as far as Jace knew, he'd never even kissed a girl.

Alec went red again, "No," He replied shortly, "I have not, and that isn't actually any of your business." Alec avoided Jace's gaze, because, truthfully, it was Jace's business, seeing as the reason for Alec never having a romantic experience was that he had spent _years _pining for his straight brother. Not to mention, even if- by some bizarre miracle- Jace did turn out to be gay, he'd still be way out of Alec's league.

Jace smiled gently at his brother, holding his palms up in surrender, "Okay, okay," He patted Alec's shoulder and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Alec." He ruffled Alec's dark hair- and Alec thought sadly that it was the same gesture of brotherly affection that Alec always extended to Max, his nine year old brother. Without another word, Jace turned around and walked off in the direction of the New York Institute, hands buried in his pockets.

Alec sighed. Now he couldn't even go home. Why had he lied? He should have just gone home and excused himself to go to bed when he got there. He could have claimed that he had a headache. He groaned loudly, and began to wander aimlessly through the streets of Brooklyn. It was gone ten when he found himself just a street away from Magnus' apartment and decided to stop in. He had become quite used to dropping in on Magnus: he liked him, even though he never would have thought that Magnus would be his type.

Alec bit his lip, flattened his hair, and pressed the buzzer. He pressed it five times this time, and was about to give up and just continue his aimless wondering of the Brooklyn area, when a response came. It was Magnus' voice, sounding tired and bored and not in the mood for company, "Magnus Bane at your service." Alec bit his lip, not sure how to reply. Magnus spoke again, sounding irritated this time, "Look, whoever it is, either speak, or _leave_."

Alec swallowed nervously, his eyes sweeping across the street. "Er, hey. It's Alec Lightwood." He said uncomfortably, pushing some of his dark hair out of his eyes. "Listen, I can leave if it isn't a good time-" Alec started quickly. He had that feeling again, the one he always got when he visited Magnus: the nagging sense of inferiority and insecurity.

"Oh," Magnus said, sounding much friendlier, "Hey." Magnus hadn't been expecting to see Alec tonight. Alec had told him last night that he would be out with his sibling, working. "What a pleasant surprise. Come on up, Alec." The buzz sounded, and Alec pushed the door open with his shoulder. On his way upstairs, he heard loud arguing coming from the apartment below Magnus.

When he reached Magnus' door, Magnus was standing there in the open doorway, waiting for him. "Hey," Magnus said again. He was happy to see that Alec was alone: he had wondered if maybe the _Shadowhunter Dream Team_ were in need of his help again.

As Alec looked at Magnus, who was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple jumper and an assortment of precious-jewel-encrusted broaches, he got that familiar feeling of inadequacy again. He always felt that way when he visited Magnus. He remembered how, earlier that evening, Jace had pointed out his lack of experience: Magnus had a _lot _of experience. After all, Magnus was over three hundred years old, and the rumours Alec had heard said that he was no stranger to adventure.

Magnus' eyes were _glittering_ as he welcomed Alec inside. He was smirking at the adorable wayward Shadowhunter he had unknowingly taken under his wing. Alec had barely made it through the threshold of Magnus' apartment, and he was already blushing. "Do you want to talk?"

That was all they ever did- to Magnus' great disappointment. Alec seemed to have chosen Magnus to be his confidant, and while Magnus was very honoured by this, he also felt as though he had been devastatingly _friend-zoned _by this gorgeous boy with gorgeous black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Magnus hated it. He reminded himself that Alec was "_in love_" with Jace. He wasn't looking for a boyfriend.

Or at least, that was what Magnus thought.

Because Alec seemed to have different intentions. His arms gingerly found Magnus' waist and his blue eyes gazed up at Magnus' green-gold eyes from under pretty dark eyelashes, and he said, "I don't want to talk." Next moment, he had closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Magnus' lips. After a few seconds of being caught off guard, the Warlock closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Magnus felt quite smug as, still kissing Alec, he led the Shadowhunter over to the teal sofa. On the sofa, he tangled both hands in Alec's dark hair and lost himself in the kiss. His last thought being that he had beaten the friend zone.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec didn't realise until he'd pulled away from Magnus, breathless and blushing, that the lights were all turned off and the dim light was coming from several strategically placed candles. Alec smiled at this, and Magnus did, too. Magnus was so smooth. Alec wanted to be smooth- _cool and collected and sexy_\- but he didn't know how. Being cool and collected came naturally to Magnus, while Alec's natural talents didn't exceed nervous and wide-eyed.

Magnus' hand curved around the nape of Alec's neck, pushing his dark hair up. Magnus' eyes were closed again: his dark lashes brushing his high cheekbones, graceful as ever. His other hand was brushing Alec's side, edging inside Alec's t-shirt and touching Alec's spine. Alec shivered and rested his head on Magnus' shoulder, closing his eyes, too.

Alec drew a shaky breath and he raised his head, eyes open again, to meet Magnus' eyes. His hand had stopped moving, but his hand still rested on the small of Alec's back. Magnus was watching Alec with open curiosity, as if he was waiting for something. For a moment, neither of them said anything, and then Alec's mouth opened, stuttering apologias and excuses for why he was such a bad kisser. His blue eyes showing clear embarrassment, and Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

Alec's expression immediately became one of annoyance, and Magnus saw how attractive Alec was when he was angry. Alec was furious: it wasn't his fault that he had no experience. Alright, maybe it was, but still, Magnus was way out of order to _laugh _at him for it. He knew why Alec was a bad kisser, why he'd never had any experience, and Alec had _though _he understood. Alec looked away, but he was scowling.

Magnus' eyes softened and his hand took Alec's strong jaw, tipping it so that Alec was looking at him again. Magnus smiled at the boy, "Don't be offended, Alexander," He said adoringly, because he did adore Alec- already. "I think it's cute." Alec blushed. "I think you're cute." Alec tried not to look at Magnus, but he was still holding the Shadowhunters jaw.

Alec rolled his eyes and pushed Magnus' chest: it was gentle, considering the strength of a Shadowhunter, but Magnus still pretended to be grievously hurt by the push, making a small whining noise. Magnus had released Alec's jaw in favour of clutching his chest. Alec's eyes widened, and he was stumbling through apologies again.

Magnus laughed again, though, "Darling," He said, his smirk captivating, "I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I'm not _that _weak." He laughed again and clapped Alec's shoulder with his hand, grinning at the devastatingly handsome young man, "Don't worry. I wasn't laughing because I thought you were bad- you weren't, by the way." He winked at the Shadowhunter. "I was laughing because one minute I was amazed by how _different_ you were acting, and then suddenly you were back to your usual adorable, blushing self."

Alec frowned, "Different?" He asked, unsure whether he should be offended or flattered. "What does different mean? Good or bad different?" He clarified.

Magnus smiled, stroking Alec's jawline with the backs of his fingers, and almost laughing at how he pressed his face against his hand, just like the Chairman always does. "Not bad or good." Magnus said, shrugging. "Just different. I mean, suddenly you're here and you don't want to talk. You just want to make out. Not that I don't want to make out." Magnus smirked again. "Like I said, I _am _yours." Magnus grinned: grand statements always had been his style.

Alec nestled himself into the luxurious teal sofa, his eyes half closed and a small smile on his lips. Magnus smiled. He loved seeing Alec in his home, so comfortable and happy here on Magnus' sofa. Alec's hair ended at his jaw; it hung in his eyes- in his breathtaking blue eyes. His stubborn jaw was attractive, too. He was tall and toned and- like most Shadowhunters he met- he had excellent posture.

It had been a _long _time since Magnus had seen a boy as attractive as Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

"Talk to me, Alexander," Magnus said, his smile widening as he picked up Alec's hand, running his thumb over the back of Alec's palm. The Chairman was sprawled out on the carpet by the fireplace, which was burning steadily. "I live for your tales of jealousy, woe and badassery." He chuckled.

Alec smiled sleepily at Magnus, opening his eyes, "I don't really have anything to talk about," He admitted, "I can't go back to the Institute for a couple hours, and I wanted to see you so…" He trailed off, smiling nervously.

Magnus raised one eyebrow, "Why can't you go back to the Institute for a couple hours?"

Alec yawned. "Jace was getting all talky about Clary and Simon, and Izzy was going on a date with Meliorn- he's a faerie knight- so I didn't want to sit in a room and counsel Jace on his relationship worries." Alec shook his head, "I don't feel like pretending to be the supportive big brother right now." Alec looked very suddenly guilty, "Does that make me a bad person?"

Magnus smiled, "No. It makes you a normal person." He wrapped one arm around Alec's shoulders and pulled Alec closer against his side: Alec moved closer happily. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Magnus said, closing his eyes and making a noise on content as he rested his head against Alec's head: meanwhile, Alec had laid his head on Magnus' shoulder. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked, "Or we could just watch a movie." Magnus offered.

Alec smiled, "A movie would be great. I'm so tired. I've been walking around Brooklyn for two hours, and then I killed four demons before that." Alec yawns again. "Would you mind if I borrowed a pair of your pyjamas. My t-shirt is covered in demon ichor."

Magnus grinned: he'd be happy for Alec to wonder around his apartment in his clothes. So they stood up, not happy at having to untangle themselves, and Magnus found some pyjamas for Alec. Alec went to have a quick shower to get the ichor off him, while Magnus grabbed some blankets from the bedroom and put them on the sofa. He grabbed a DVD from the shelf- something Marvel- and put it on.

Alec returned from Magnus' bedroom fifteen minutes later with wet hair, wearing Magnus' most comfortable pyjamas; plaid purple bottoms and a white top. He sat down next to Magnus on the sofa and they got back into the position they'd been in before, except Alec was even closer to Magnus this time, and Magnus could feel Alec's wet hair making his shoulder damp- he didn't mind, though. Alec had his legs curled up on the sofa next to him.

Magnus had expected Alec to fall asleep quickly, because he'd looked really tired when he turned up at Magnus' apartment, but he didn't. Alec thoroughly enjoyed the movie. He jumped at all the surprising scenes, and Magnus had to laugh at him, because he was a Shadowhunter, for god's sake, the Avengers should seem like _no big deal_ to him.

Magnus kept finding out more and more endearing things about Alec.

When the credits were rolling, Alec felt quite bold, "You never told me about your love life?" Alec asked nervously, the words tasting foul on his tongue. Alec had never asked anyone about their _"love life"_. Isabelle had never had a love life: she'd had a string of ill-fated hook-ups. Jace was much the same up until where Clary was concerned- then he was a hormonal teenage girl. And, well, Alec didn't really know anyone else. Max was too young for a love life, and his parents were… his parents.

But that wasn't the only reason Alec didn't like asking Magnus about his love life. He didn't like to imagine that Magnus had someone else: someone more experienced and sophisticated and beautiful. Someone who blushed less.

Magnus smiled sleepily and replied straight away, "I don't have one at the moment, unless you count you, but I don't think you're ready to be counted yet." He ran one hand through Alec now-dry hair. "I haven't been in love in a _long _time." Alec was aware that Magnus was thinking of people who were long dead, who Alec would never understand. "Besides, if I had a steamy lover, do you thing I'd be spending my evenings consoling a lovelorn Shadowhunter?" Magnus grimaced, "Actually, knowing me, I probably would." He chucked, "Especially if they had eyes like yours."

Magnus thought Alec was far more interesting than a "_steamy lover_", if he was being honest. Alec had this earnest vulnerability that was very endearing, and he was funny and intelligent and could kick ass. Also, he was absolutely stunning. Magnus tried not to think about having Alec as a lover- which would be divine- because he couldn't imagine innocent little Alec wanting to be Magnus Bane's lover.

Alec spent the night at Magnus' apartment. They fell asleep on the sofa, curled against each other, and the next morning, Alec didn't hurry to leave. He left Magnus' at noon, having eaten breakfast with Magnus and talked more. They'd made out, too.

Alec got back to the Institute at almost one o clock. Jace passed him when he walked inside: Jace had smirked and said, "Errands, my ass." Alec had blushed at this.

Isabelle had come out of her room as Alec went to walk past it to his room. She cut him off, arms folded across her chest, lips pulled into a stern frown. She looked very much like their mother, Maryse, with that "_slightly-concerned-but-mainly-just-suspicious_" expression. She was still wearing her black silk pyjamas: her sleek dark hair was draped over one shoulder. "Where have you been?" She asked, "Mom and Dad nearly waited up." Alec's eyes widened at this. "Would you stop smiling?" She asked, sounding immensely frustrated.

Alec honestly did try to stop smiling, but it was no good. The second he had forced his lips down into a straight line, the thought of Magnus came to mind, and Alec was grinning again. Isabelle rolled her eyes, shook her head and groaned- all three at the same time, and then she dismissed Alec with a wave of her hand.

Isabelle stopped and looked back at Alec, not looking remotely happy. Actually, she looked very tired. While Alec had slept very well, on Magnus' shoulder, Isabelle had waited up all night, worrying about Alec. Alec never went out, so naturally, she was anxious. But now that her big brother was safely home, and in no real danger, she was angry at having not slept.

Alec grimaced, "Sleep well," He said, and she closed her bedroom door with a definitive slam.

Alec shook his head and went to his own bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabelle sought Alec out that evening, and found him in a quiet corner of the library, reading up on Warlocks, which was ridiculous, because he already knew most of it. Isabelle's mood was much improved, though Alec still refused to feel too guilty about keeping her up: he'd lost count of all the times he'd waited up for her in the past, and he'd never been mad at her for it.

But now, sleep was the last thing on Isabelle's mind. The first thing she'd realised when she woke up at gone three o clock, was that Alec had been out _all night_. He's spent the night with someone, and she would find out who. This truly was a monumental occasion. She sat down next to him on the floor: her dark eyes glittering, her lips smirking, "So," She said wickedly, "Care to divulge any sordid details of your adventure last night?" She elbowed him in the ribs, "Come on, Alec, _sharing is caring_\- just tell me everything!" She was clutching his arm excitedly.

Jace came in then, smiling, "Hey, do you guys know what's for dinner tonight?" Jace asked, and then a look of confusion crossed his eyes as he noticed how they were both sitting there in the library, Isabelle clinging to her big brother's arm and Alec trying to shake her off, "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Izzy grinned, "I was just asking Alec about his night," She said, "And I'm making a stew."

The prospect of Izzy making dinner struck horror into all Lightwoods, but Jace was temporarily distracted by his ever mysterious Parabatai, and his highly unusual behaviour. "I knew something was up. I could sense it." He sent Isabelle a smug grin, "As his Parabatai, I can always sense when somethings up with him."

"You know I'm right here, right?" Alec asks, sighing. He hated it when his siblings got some idea in their heads and badgered him about it like this, and if previous experience was anything to go by, they would carry on badgering him about it until he broke and told them. Alec really wasn't sure he was ready to share the details of his relationship with Magnus, even if it was both confusing and wonderful. He definitely wasn't ready to tell Jace about his sexuality, either.

Looking at Jace now, Alec felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Jace looked _bad_, like he hadn't slept in days; his hair was messier than usual, sticking up in every direction, and slightly matted, too; there were dark circles under his golden eyes, too. Alec knew just by looking at Jace that his Parabatai hadn't slept at all- and the reason was clear: Clary Fray.

Alec should have known. What Jace said about being able to sense when something was up with the other wasn't complete bullshit, and Alec should have been there for Jace, instead of making out with Magnus and playing board games. Alec should have been there as a shoulder to cry on or just a good listener.

But Alec wasn't done being secretive. It was his time to have a life outside of the Institute, and he wasn't about to tell the others about it just yet. "Besides, why is it so weird that I could be out without you guys? I do have some friends, you know."

Isabelle barked out a sharp laugh, before catching herself and the expression of annoyance her older brother wore. She mumbled an apology, but she still looked sceptical.

"For your information, I was out with a friend last night. No sordid details here," Alec pulled his arms free of Izzy's hands and showed both his palms in a sign of surrender, "Nothing of interest to remark upon," He put his hands behind his head, only to put them back in his lap after a moment because it was actually really uncomfortable.

Izzy was still frowning, her dark eyes narrowed, "A friend? By the Angel, Alec, I thought you'd finally met someone." She seemed far less interested now; in fact, she looked aggravated again, like she had when he'd come home that morning. She pulled a book off the shelf behind her and flipped through the pages disinterestedly.

Alec almost wanted to say that he had met someone; that he had the biggest crush on someone who was so far out of his league, it was ridiculous. He wanted to tell Isabelle that he finally had a love interest who wasn't almost his brother. Alec almost wanted to brag about it.

But he didn't want to tell Jace these things, and he had been enjoying the intimacy of an almost-relationship with someone without his family knowing; it was like he could really step away from his parents' wishes and forget about everything.

So he kept quiet.

Jace was still looking curious, though. "What friend?" He asked, frowning, "Me and Izzy are the only friends of yours I've heard of." He gave Alec a superior grin, "Are you sure this friend of yours actually exists, Alec? You didn't imagine him, did you?"

Alec scowled at Jace, blue eyes glaring. Yeah, sure, it was true, but also a little harsh. "I have friends," He said, and when Jace sent him a challenging look, eyebrows raised, Alec tried to think of someone- anyone- just to save some of his dignity. "Well, there's…" Alec bit his lip, grappling for a name, "Aline Penhallow."

Jace looked as though he was trying to find a kind way of telling Alec that Aline definitely was not his friend, unless Aline often called her friends boring and annoying. Alec knew that he wasn't Aline Penhallow's friend, and that really didn't hurt.

"Okay, fine, so I'm not the most sociable of guys," He allowed, to which Jace scoffed, "But I was with a friend last night." That wasn't _really_ a lie, not really.

"Who?" Jace asked again.

Alec considered lying, but didn't see much point in that. "Magnus Bane." Isabelle had tons of Downworlder friends, and Magnus wasn't just a Downworlder; he was a _High Warlock_, and Alec was justly proud to call him a friend.

It was almost funny how quickly Isabelle threw the book away, attention fixed on Alec once again, her eyes wide, "You spent the night with Magnus Bane?" She was definitely interested now. She was grinning like a lunatic, actually. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do you mean to tell me that you were with Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn-" She broke of with a giddy, excited gasp, and grabbed onto Jace's wrist, nails digging in. "The _gay _High Warlock of Brooklyn!"

Alec groaned. He'd known she would react this way. "I believe he is bisexual, actually." Alec looked quickly at Jace, feeling a blush creeping up his neck. "And he is, for your information, a good friend of mine."

Jace scoffed again, "Since when?" Alec only dignified that with a scowl.

"Well, whatever, who cares," Isabelle exclaimed, slapping Jace's shoulder, "This means we get VIP invites to all his fantastic parties, right?" Izzy reached out and ruffled Alec's dark hair, "Maybe you could persuade him to throw a fabulous party soon, Alec?" She looked pleadingly at him.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Doesn't he throw them all the time, anyway?" He asked. He felt suddenly nervous, because Isabelle had that expression on her face that always meant she was planning _something_, and Alec was bound to not like it.

_(At the residence of Magnus Bane)_

"Whoa, two Shadowhunters gracing my living quarters in twenty-four hours," Magnus smirked at the brunette standing outside his apartment door, "Your people really are spoiling me," Despite the dripping sarcasm in his words, he opened the door and let her in.

Isabelle Lightwood rolled her eyes, but she couldn't remove the grin on her face, "And you are lucky enough to have two Lightwoods, too. You know we have the best cheekbones, right? We Lightwoods are an attractive people." She fell back into one of Magnus' plush leather sofas, "Don't get your hopes up too much, Bane, I think Alec was here for a different reason to me. Apparently, I only like scrawny little mundanes boys now." She shrugged and gave Magnus an evaluating look, "You aren't really my type, but I can see how Alec could get so enthralled." She nodded, making a mental note to congratulate her brother on having excellent taste when she saw him next.

Magnus wasn't offended, "Who says I'm Alec's type?" He secretly hoped Alec had been the one to say it. He must have been blushing when he said it.

Isabelle snorted, "I'm fairly certain that Alec doesn't have a type yet. He isn't exactly… _experienced_, you know what I mean?" She'd made herself quite at home already, so Magnus just sat himself down in the tweed armchair opposite her. "That's pretty much why I'm here, Bane."

Magnus nodded, understanding perfectly.

"Alec has always been the one to look out for me and Jace, so I think it's only right to inform you that if you ever hurt my brother, I will not only torture you with pain so intense you will lose your mind, but I will also set everything in this apartment on fire. And I'll take your cat, too." She looks at the Chairman, who had just sauntered into the room and curled up on Magnus' lap.

Magnus smiles, nodding, "I understand, Isabelle."

"I hope you do, Bane, because I really want us to be best friends, but we can't do that until I'm sure that my brother's heart is safe with you. I know that not all Shadowhunters have been kind to you, Magnus, but if you are considering taking revenge on us all by breaking the heart of one of our own, I will destroy you."

Magnus is a bit surprised by that, "I assure you, Isabelle, I would not hurt Alec. He could be the kindest person I have ever met, Shadowhunter or otherwise, and I would not do anything to change his disposition. Not to mention, I like him. I don't make a habit of breaking hearts. You'll find that I am usually the one to endure a broken heart after my relationships." He smiles sadly, "That is the downside to being immortal. Loves only last so long."

Isabelle nods sadly at Magnus, feeling sorry for Magnus, but also glad that she's gotten that conversation out of the way. "He'll need time, you know?" She said, "Like I said, he doesn't have any experience. He's new to this."

Magnus smiled, thinking of the way Alec had come to him, never having been kissed. "I know," He grinned, stretching his legs out, and in a flash of blue sparks, there was a tweed leg rest there. "I think it's endearing," Isabelle smiled at that, "Alec's told me a lot about you, by the way," Magnus looked at the girl calculatingly. Alec had talked to him about Isabelle, and everything he'd said had been true; she was determined and intelligent and strong, and stunning, of course. It was clear to Magnus that Alec wasn't the only Lightwood with a protective streak in him.

Isabelle wasn't visiting because she'd been in the area. She wasn't even just making sure that Magnus wouldn't hurt Alec. She was checking if he was good enough to date Alec; if he deserved a shot with Alec. It was hard to tell whether she'd deemed him worthy of her beloved older brother, and Magnus actually felt a bit nervous. If she decided he wasn't good enough, she could probably get Alec to stay away, and Magnus definitely didn't want that.

"Alec mentioned that he was here last night, _all night_," She said, voice calm, "What were you guys doing?"

Magnus laughed, "You are as tactful as your brother, Isabelle. Are all Lightwoods tactless?"

She smirked, "Pretty much, yeah."

Magnus smiled; he was starting to like this girl. "If you are thinking that I had my wicked way with him, you're wrong." Isabelle was frowning but Magnus couldn't stop his face from splitting into an amused grin, "We played scrabble."

She pulled an uncomfortable face and closed her eyes, "Please tell me that isn't a innuendo…"

Magnus laughed again, "I promise you, Isabelle, Alec remains… pure."

Isabelle laughed as well, tucking some of her dark hair behind her ears and bit her lip, "I think I like you, Bane." Magnus is genuinely relieved at this; he'd managed to make a good impression on someone who was very important to Alec. "Would it be stupid to ask what your intentions are?" She chuckled nervously, "I get that you don't want to hurt him, and maybe I'm just being dumb." She shook her head embarrassedly, "Jace would be much better at this intimidation stuff that me. I suppose I need some practice at it; me and Alec are new to this."

She smiles, "I'm sure you get why I'm worried about Alec. He's naive and innocent and he wears his heart on his sleeve. He's already dealing with unrequited love. He doesn't need any more grief."

Magnus sobered immediately, "I understand, Isabelle. It's nice of you to be so concerned about your brother. I know that a lot of Shadowhunters would be less sympathetic to Alec's situation."

Isabelle went stiff, "Well, a lot of Shadowhunters don't know Alec like I do. He's a lot more than people think he is."

Magnus nods, "I agree, but I must say, I think you might be wasting your time coming here. I have no intention of hurting Alec. And besides, I'm not so sure that Alec is interested in me, anyway." Isabelle frowned at this, "I know, I know, it is very sad. He's gorgeous, but all he wants me for is conversation. He likes to talk to me about things, but that's pretty much the extent of our relations."

Isabelle laughed, "I suppose you don't know him so well, or maybe I just know him too well. He is definitely into you, so you should just ask him out." With that, she stood up, "I should go, before you seduce me into a game of _scrabble_," She waggles her eyebrows seductively. Magnus grins and walks her to his door. She is halfway down the stairwell when she turns back and calls out, "Oi, Bane, you should throw a party soon, and I'll be expecting an invite!" She flashes him one last grin.

Magnus smiled to himself as he closed the door. Perhaps he should ask Alec out, formally. One little date couldn't hurt, could it?

But he couldn't think about that yet. Isabelle had planted an idea in his head, and he was all too happy to give his adoring public what they yearned for. Magnus Bane had a party to plan, and it was going to be spectacular.


	7. Chapter 7

"One friend," Alec says, fixing his sister with a glare and a scowl, "I have one friend, for a matter of days, and you just _had _to spoil it, didn't you?" He shakes his head, "Honestly, Isabelle, what is wrong with you?" He's more annoyed than he looks, "Angel knows you'd lose your head if I did this to you or one of your boy- your friends!" He corrects, blushing immediately and hoping his little sister didn't notice.

Of course, she did notice, but she didn't mention it, whether out of kindness or her good instincts.

"Calm down, would you, Alec?" Isabelle responds, unable to hold back her smirk, "How often do you get invited to exclusive parties, bro? This is a party for VIP's only. You should be thanking me." Her dark eyes are practically glittering with excitement. "Besides, this proves that he likes you. I mean, he's seen me, the hot Lightwood, and he still prefers you. What does that say?"

It really did say more than Alec was willing to admit.

The invitation had come in the form of a letter; onyx calligraphy on the finest parchment Alec had ever seen, with a purple wax seal on the envelope. It was a very impressive invitation, and Magnus had been nothing but friendly in it. It and the generic feel of something Magnus had writhed in bulk and just added in little details like the Lightwood siblings' names.

The only thing Alec could register was that he'd known Magnus Bane for such a short amount of time and he was already being a nuisance. Alec had surely inconvenienced Magnus Bane- who was a very important, busy man- by making him thrown dumb parties. Alec would spend the entire night worrying that Magnus was doing this begrudgingly, because everyone knew that Isabelle was a most persuasive person.

The invitation had arrived early in the morning, appearing on the breakfast table before Alec had even sat down with his bowl of cereal. The party was happening that very night. Alec had read it through three times, in a stunned silence, and then he'd abandoned his cereal and ran upstairs and into Izzy's bedroom. She was still sleeping soundly after a late night on the job, but the invitation had included a brief note from Magnus, explaining how Izzy had visited him and requested a party, and how Magnus had been happy to oblige.

Alec had flown into a rage, of course, and Isabelle had sat there and listened, and she'd grinned when he informed her that they'd both been invited to a party at the Bane residence.

Now, it was nine o clock. The party started in half an hour, and if Alec had estimated correctly, they would get there just on time if they left right then. As embarrassed by all this as Alec was, he wasn't about to turn down the invitation, not that Izzy would have let him.

Izzy had spent half the day planning what she would wear, and had decided on a short black dress, sheer black tights, her black leather jacket and a rather gorgeous pair of black heels. With her flawless complexion and long dark hair cascading around her face, and her expertly applied make up, she could pass for a supermodel. She smiled at Alec, lips rouged, and twirled. "What d'ya think?"

Alec rolls his eyes, still frowning, "Your dress is too short." He was a protective older brother, sue him. He didn't like it when his sister dressed this way, because he didn't like the sort of guy it attracted. His little sister was a strong, intelligent, beautiful warrior, and she could do better. And while she didn't _need_ his protection- she was capable of beating any guy senseless herself- Alec couldn't help but give it.

Alec was wearing the only jeans he owned that didn't have holes in, and a long sleeved black crew neck sweater. His dark hair had been combed back- courtesy of Isabelle Lightwood- and he was wearing his regular black boots. He was dressed in his dark uniform, but he still felt nervous and uncomfortable.

"What are you two all dressed up for?" Came a voice from the doorway, and the Lightwood siblings turned to find Jace standing there. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He had been training all day, and this was the first Alec had seen of him all day. Jace's golden hair was mad and wavy, and his sunny eyes were curious, despite the dark circles under them. He hadn't been sleeping well lately.

Izzy answered, "We were cordially invited to one of Magnus Bane's parties." She grinned, pulling the envelope from her black clutch and waving it around triumphantly, "Like, really invited."

Jace grinned too, "Whoa, that's a first." Izzy nodded, putting the envelope back in her clutch, with more care than she gave her expensive jewellery. "Well, I want to come too. Give me fifteen minutes. I just need to shower, and then we can go." Before Izzy or Alec could respond, Jace was hurrying back upstairs.

Izzy shrugged, "I suppose it couldn't hurt to let him gatecrash."

Alec didn't reply, but he didn't stop frowning either; not only was it his fault Magnus was being forced to throw the party, but he was also going to help an uninvited Shadowhunter in. He would be lucky if Magnus ever spoke to him again after tonight.

Jace actually took twenty minutes, but then the three young Shadowhunters were in the back of a taxi, and before Alec had mentally prepared himself for what was awaiting him, they had arrived at Magnus Bane's apartment. It was a tall, stylish building, and while most of the lights were on, glowing white or yellow, there were blue, green and red strobe lights coming from the top floor, and the faint sound of dance music.

Izzy was practically bouncing from excitement by the time they'd scaled all the steps and made it to Magnus' door, and Alec knew why. Magnus was legendary for his parties, and Izzy had been dying to attend one for a long time. Alec felt a little bit used. Izzy had technically been to one before, but they'd been gatecrashing, and on a mission to help Clary Fray's Mundane friend, so Izzy hadn't had much of a chance to enjoy the event.

Jace looked far cooler than Izzy; smirking in that superior way of his. He'd changed out of his training clothes and switched into dark denim jeans, a black t-shirt, his trusty leather jacket. He was wearing his Shadowhunter boots too, like Alec. Unlike Alec, who had subtly tucked a small knife into the inside pocket of his jacket, Jace was wearing a full weapons belt. Alec said this was an argumentative gesture, but Jace refused to take it off.

Alec felt a little bit sick as he led the way to Magnus' door.

Alec overheard Jace make a comment to Izzy when they passed the door to an apartment that belonged to a couple with the most tumultuous relationship Alec had ever witnessed; they were in love one minute, and shouting curses at each other the next. Tonight, there was an apology letter taped to the door, and on the doormat rested a heart-shaped box of chocolates, and an small bouquet of yellow tulips.

There was a lot of noise coming from Magnus' apartment, and Alec was just about to knock when he turned back to his siblings. He'd intended to tell them not to do anything to embarrass him, but he thought better of it and turned back around. He was far more likely to embarrass himself, in all honesty, and he didn't want to give them any ideas.

Alec knocked on the door and it swung open almost immediately by a handsome werewolf, no more than two years older than them. He looked hesitant at first, but Isabelle pushed forward, showed off their invitations, batted her eyelashes and said, "We're off duty." One of the downsides to being a Shadowhunter was that you had a really bad reputation with Downworlders.

The werewolf- who already looked very drunk- shrugged, and gestured for them to all come inside, dark eyes following Isabelle and the sway of her hips. Alec wanted to punch the werewolf for looking at Izzy like that, but that wouldn't help them to blend in, and Izzy was looking at the werewolf in a similar way to how he looked at her, anyway.

Jace and Alec made their way to Magnus' living room before they realised that they'd lost Izzy along the way. She was smiling seductively at the werewolf who'd let them in, and Alec groaned to himself; they'd been in there for less than a minute, and Izzy was already making bad decisions.

Jace followed Alec's line of sight and laughed, "Wow," He said, sounding amused, "That has to be a personal record for her." He shook his head, still smiling, "I'll never understand her willingness to hang around with Downworlders like that. I mean, gross." Jace didn't look very disappointed in her, though. "He could have fleas. Or rabies."

Alec gave Jace a look, silently asking why he was such an idiot, and said, "Or he could have lycanthropy."

Jace laughed and nodded.

Rolling his eyes, Alec said, "I think she just does it to annoy Mom and Dad." He looked at Jace with a stern expression, "Please don't upset any of Magnus' guests tonight. They're his friends, so be nice." Alec felt as if he was suddenly a toddler's guardian.

"Hey, hey," Jace said slowly, smiling, "How do you know they're all his friends?"

Alec frowned, "Well, he invited them to his home for a party…"

Jace rolled his eyes, "Ah, you have so much to learn. He invited us to his party. That doesn't make me his friend, now, does it?"

"Actually," Alec said firmly, "You weren't invited." Alec pulled at the hem of his sweater nervously, "And I am his friend." Alec looked around, "Look, just don't upset anyone. For me? Like Izzy said to that guy," Alec pointed at the drunk werewolf by the door, who was still flirting with Izzy, who looked a bit bored. "We're off duty tonight." When Jace looked uncertain, Alec continued, "Think of it as a one-night vacation from being Jace-the-Shadowhunter."

Jace's frown deepened, "Jace-the-Shadowhunter doesn't take vacations," He replied smoothly, "And, by the Angel, Alec, we are Shadowhunters." Jace shook his head dramatically, "We are _always _on duty." He smiled at Alec, "But I'm not a total dick. He's your friend. I won't actively jeopardise that."

Alec sighed, "Fine. Go wreak havoc. Just don't expect me to not say '_I told you so_' when Magnus kicks us out." Alec really hoped it wouldn't come to that, though.

Jace smirked, "Magnus won't throw us out. Like you said," His golden eyes sparkled, "You're his friend."

"But like you said," Alec reminded him, smiling, "You aren't."

With that, Alec walked away, trusting that Jace would be able to amuse himself. He was in the kitchen when he looked back, and saw that Jace had latched onto a group of pretty fairies. Alec recognised one of them as Kaelie, the pixie waitress. Alec helped himself to a cold beer from the fridge.

"Hey," Magnus was leaning in the kitchen doorway when Alec turned away from the fridge. Magnus grinned at the young Shadowhunter, "Glad you could make it." Magnus looked over his shoulder, "I see your siblings are making themselves comfortable.

Alec grimaced, "I'm really sorry about Jace. He wouldn't have accepted no…" Alec was only just realising that he had actually snuck someone into Magnus' party, and that had to defy all basic party etiquette.

Magnus grinned, shaking his head, "No, no, it's fine. The more, the merrier." He looked Alec up and down, not even trying to be subtle about it, and enjoying the blush that flamed on Alec's cheeks when he noticed. "Besides, you're the only one I really care about being here."

Alec took another swig of his beer and smiled gently at Magnus, trying not to get flustered. "Izzy was really happy to be invited." He told Magnus, "I think she's your number one fan now."

"Well," Magnus said, waving one of his hands, "I'm sure there is some online website she can join to meet my other fans. There must be an official Magnus Bane fan club by now."

Alec laughed, "Yeah, I'm the president of it." He realised, after the words had left his mouth, just how dorky it was, and he physically cringed.

Magnus seemed to find it adorable, though. "You look nice," He said kindly to Alec, who shook his head but blushed anyway. "But I think," Magnus said, reaching up and ruffling Alec's hair quickly, "I prefer your hair messy."

"So do I," Alec admitted with a laugh, "Izzy thought I should make an effort."

"But you are making an effort," Magnus insisted, and Alec was aware that he was being teased, "Look, you're wearing jeans without any holes in the knees!"

Alec laughed again, nodding and not even trying to defend himself.

Magnus was about to say something else, and it would have been smooth as fuck and Alec would have gone three shades of red, but two vampires came into the room and insisted that Magnus go with them to the living room. Magnus frowned sadly, "I guess I'd better go play host. Enjoy the party, Alexander. I'll find you in a bit."

As it turned out, Magnus never had a chance to find Alec, because he kept getting occupied; having to talk to a guest, or fetch more alcohol with his magic. Magnus was exhausted by the time people started to leave. Playing host was tiring work, indeed.

Jace and Izzy did find Alec, but only to tell him that they were going home.

"I'm gonna hang around, to say thanks to Magnus. I'll see you guys back home." Alec said.

Izzy sniggered, "Oh, I bet you'll thank him all right," She cackled wickedly, leaning heavily on Jace in her drunken state. Alec was just glad that Jace would be safely escorting her home, not some intoxicated werewolf. Alec wasn't altogether sure what her comment was supposed to mean, but he was sure it had a sexual connotation, so he frowned at her.

Jace looked a little confused, but he merely waved to Alec and led Izzy away.

Alec went to look for Magnus. At this point, nearly everyone had left, save a few drunkards who had fallen asleep on the floor or on a couch. The apartment was a mess; completely wrecked.

Magnus was already lying flat on his bed when Alec found him. "There you are," Alec exclaimed, "I was looking for you. Izzy and Jace have left, and I wanted to say thanks. For inviting us. Me, in particular." Alec hadn't thought he'd drunk much tonight, until he found himself slurring his words slightly, and his limbs felt very heavy. He'd stayed in the kitchen most of the night, hoping that would make it easier for Magnus to find him, and he'd had a continual stream of beer at his mercy.

One arm draped over his stomach, one hanging over his eyes to block the light. "Am I dreaming," He asked, "Or is my favourite Lightwood in my bedroom?" Magnus moved his arm to affirm his belief, looking up at Alec from under dark eyelashes and heavy eyelids. "Pinch me." He joked.

Alec smiled and came to sit down on the bed, only to have Magnus pull him back so he was lying flat, too, both of them just staring up at the ceiling, which- unless Alec was mistaken- was spinning. "Do you want a hand cleaning up?" Alec asked, recalling the sight of Magnus' apartment. "Your place looks really bad."

Magnus looked shocked, and Alec was, too, at seeing his reaction.

Alec wondered whether he had offended Magnus, and hurried to appease him. "I mean, it usually looks great, but your guests have been pretty… reckless." Alec didn't think he would be very happy at all, if he'd thrown a party and the guests had trashed his place.

Magnus laughed at Alec's flustered expression. "You know, Alexander, I have been throwing these parties for a long, long time, and no guest has ever offered to help clean up." He shook his head, still smiling, "Aren't you always the exception."

Alec smiled awkwardly, "Well, I'd feel bad, leaving you to clean this mess up alone." Alec looked away from Magnus, back at the ceiling, "I mean, I feel sort of responsible for you having to do this in the first place." Magnus raised an eyebrow, scoffing. "I mean, my sister forced you to throw the party. I feel bad about that, by the way. I didn't know she'd come over here until this morning." Alec hoped Magnus wasn't one to hold a grudge.

Magnus laughed again, "It isn't a chore to host a party, Alexander," He said, totally amused. "I was happy to do it, and besides, it gave me a chance to make a good impression on your family." He grinned.

Alec smiled, too, feeling so much more relaxed.

"So, did you enjoy the party?" Magnus asked, and Alec tried to smile enthusiastically at Magnus, but it looked forced, and Magnus just chuckled, "I'll take that as a no," He said, "I'll admit, I didn't peg you as the type to love a good party, but your sister definitely does." He laughed, as did Alec, "Girl after my own heart."

"Do you want the cleaning help?" Alec asked again.

"No, it's alright," Magnus said, "I'll clean this place up in the morning." He made a noncommittal gesture at the ceiling.

"Maybe I should, er," Alec blushed, "Maybe I should wait here, then, you know…" Alec pressed his fingers to his temples, heat travelling up his neck again. "I could sleep round, and help you clean up in the morning. It is pretty late."

Magnus looked surprised again, but he was smiling, "Sure, whatever you want, sunshine."

Alec decided not to grace that endearment with a response.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec Lightwood with the heavy sense of a hangover, the worst he'd ever had, and he was immediately grateful when, upon opening his eyes, there was only a little bit of dim light in the bedroom, filtering in through the gap between the dark green curtains. Alec sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his temples, before he turned over, and found himself very close to Magnus.

Still sound asleep, Magnus looked so _calm_; no smile, no frown, no glittering eyes. He also looked very human. With his eyes closed, you couldn't see that they were yellow-green, with slit pupils. The white duvet covered his torso, and his missing navel. Alec didn't mind Magnus' Warlock marks in the slightest, and why should he? They were just as much a part of Magnus as his own Shadowhunter marks were a part of Alec.

Alec remembered falling asleep next to Magnus the night before, though the cover hadn't been over them then- Magnus must have moved it while Alec was asleep. Magnus had smelt of alcohol- something more sophisticated than beer. Alec had felt heavy and awkward, as always, though Magnus had certainly soothed his nerves by pressing soft kisses to his jaw.

Magnus had seemed to _cool_ the previous night, even more than before, and it had struck Alec hard, that Magnus was so much more experienced. Alec had never even kissed anyone before Magnus, but the Warlock had been around a _long_ time, so of course he was well-versed in the art of seduction. He was an expert, with guys and girls, and that made Alec feel very insecure, but he returned Magnus' kisses all the same.

Drunk and disorientated, they had been stripped of their status. Alec was not a Shadowhunter of the New York Institute, and Magnus was not the High Warlock of Brooklyn. They were just two guys.

Magnus had pulled back from a kiss and he'd looked down at Alec with this incredibly soft smile playing on his lips. "Well," He'd said, voice low and really very attractive, "Sleep well." And then he'd turned over and tried to sleep. Alec had been left staring up at the ceiling and feeling more and more confused by the second. He looked at Magnus' back, and while they were both fully dressed, he could see the Warlock's strong shoulder blades through his t-shirt.

Alec had actually _groaned_ as he, too, rolled over- because, really, he wouldn't have been able to sleep while looking at those shoulders and Magnus' soft, tousled hair. They both pretended to sleep for about forty minutes before they could actually fall asleep.

Now, Alec sat up and pushed his plush white pillows up against the mahogany headboard, sitting back against it. The bed was warm and comfortable and Alec was greatly enjoying being this close to Magnus. He didn't want to get up, but before he could talk himself into laying back down, a sharp ring alerted him, and he jolted at the sound. He pulled his phone from his pocket, very aware that it was still _ringing_, and probably waking Magnus up.

"_Hello_?" Alec asked, his own voice hurting his hangover.

"Hey, stranger," Came the reply: Izzy.

"What do you want, Izzy?" Alec asked quietly, looking warily at Magnus, who stirred but slept on.

She seemed to know immediately what was going on, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, are you with someone?" Her voice was becoming more shrill by the word, as it often did when she was this excited. "You're whispering." She said, "You're in bed right now, aren't you?" He could _hear_ the grin in her voice. "Who is it, who is it?" She pestered.

Frowning, he shook his head- not realising that she couldn't see him- and spoke again, still quiet, "No, I'm just hungover." That wasn't technically a lie.

Izzy wasn't buying it, though. She decided to let it go anyway. Voice smug, she said, "Me, Jace and Max are going to see a movie, and then getting some lunch. I rung to ask if you wanted to join us, but you're obviously busy." She smirked on the other end of the phone, "You can tell me all about it later, bro, just enjoy snuggling with the lucky guy for now."

Alec sighed, "Yeah, sure," His voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he cast a nervous glance at Magnus anyway. "I'll see you later. And I don't have to tell you anything." He smirked now.

Izzy was frowning as she replied, "Ah, yeah, you do," She argued, "If you don't promise on the Angel to tell me everything when you get home, I'll come over to Magnus' right now. With Jace and Max, too. They will be scarred for life if they have to see you and Magnus doing it."

Alec cringed, feeling scarred himself, "Fine." He agreed, resisting the urge to say he wasn't at Magnus' because that seemed ungrateful, considering what he had done with the Warlock the previous night, even if they hadn't actually done anything serious. On the one hand, he didn't want to tell her _everything_, because who would want to talk to their little sister about kissing boys? On the other hand, she wast gonna give him any peace until he agreed. "I swear on the Angel to tell you _some _stuff."

"Okay, bye!" Izzy exclaimed down the phone, and promptly hung up.

Alec looked down at his phone, smiling despite himself, and then set it down on the mahogany bedside table before looking back at Magnus, only to see that those yellow-green eyes were open now, and he was smiling at Alec the same way he smiled at the Chairman if he did something especially cute.

"Good morning," The Warlock said, voice soft and sleepy.

Alec smiled apologetically, "Sorry I woke you up." Alec let his eyes wander over Magnus' head, from his spectacularly messy hair to the barely there stubble on his jawline. Alec bit his lip. "That was Izzy. She already knew I was here." He chuckled.

Magnus grinned, "And you didn't say you weren't." He commented, his tone somewhere between pride and curiosity.

Torn between embarrassment and glee, Alec smiled, "No," he said uncomfortably, "I didn't." He looked down at the duvet pooling around his waist.

"How about we clean my apartment and then lunch is on me?" Magnus offered, to which Alec smiled broadly and nodded, mumbling 'I'd like that' under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus was cheating. Alec was sure that magic counted as a cheat. It had to; it was an unfair advantage.

Magnus pointed his index finger at a cluster of discarded paper cups and in a little burst of blue light, the cups disappeared. Meanwhile, Alec was crouching down to pick up more paper cups off the floor, with his hands. Alec scowled at Magnus, "Where are you even putting them?" Alec asked, slightly irritated, and the continual strain was starting to hurt his back. He felt a little stupid; a Shadowhunter who complained about back pain…

Magnus smirked, "Let's just say," He said smugly, "That Raphael will be waking up tonight to quite some mess at the Hotel." He turned, and pointed his index finger at a questionable pile of a frothy yellow-green substance. Alec had grimaced at the sick, and left it for Magnus to take care of. The puddle was obscured by a puff of blue smoke, and when the smoke vanished, the puddle was gone.

Alec was always impressed with Magnus' magic, but he was thrilled that it meant that he wouldn't have to get down and clean _that _up. "You know, if you're just doing this with magic, you really don't need me here." Alec shrugged. He hadn't thought of Magnus' magical capabilities when he made the offer to help.

Magnus' face fell, disappointment in his yellow-green eyes. "Well, I could stop…" Magnus said uncertainly, "I could stop using magic…" He looked so childish as he looked sadly down at his index finger. Alec smiled. "And I don't need you here, I _want_ you here." Magnus added quickly.

Alec looked down at the floor, trying to disguise his grin. He scratched the nape of his neck, and looked up at Magnus. Magnus was gingerly picking up an abandoned pair of jeans- without magic- and looking at them thoughtfully. It was actually pretty funny to see Magnus trying to be human.

Alec looked around, "How about we go out for coffee when were done?" Alec suggested casually, taking up a dust brush and sweeping along the wooden floorboards. He kicked up the corner of a dark purple rug and swept dirt out from under it.

Magnus smiled, "Sounds good. Taki's?"

Alec nodded.

"Well, I'm done playing human." Magnus said impatiently, grinning. "I'll get this done quicker if I do it my way, and the sooner this is done, the sooner we can get out of here." Alec nodded, suddenly okay with Magnus cheating.

As it turned out, Magnus was done cleaning the Apartment in just under five minutes. Alec felt a little guilty for having left Magnus to clean by himself, but he didn't want to get under Magnus' feet. Alec also felt bad, knowing that Raphael was going to wake up to a huge mess at the Hotel.

Magnus smiled, "I'll just take a shower and then we can go," He said, walking in the direction of his bedroom, and his ensuite bathroom.

Alec loitered there, wondering if it would be too pushy to ask Magnus if he could shower here too. He decided not to risk it, and instead sat down on the sofa, feeling rather impressed with Magnus' cleaning skills.

"Hey, Alec!" Magnus called from the bedroom a few moments later, and Alec followed his voice. Magnus was standing there in the bedroom, at the foot of the bed, with a simple white towel wrapped low on his hips. "Showers all yours," He said absently as he dragged his left hand through his wet, dark hair. Alec was surprised to see it clean of glitter and colour.

Magnus smiled when he caught Alec admiring his hard chest. Alec, upon being caught, blushed. The colour in his cheeks contrasted the blue of his eyes, and Magnus smiled. Alec nodded to Magnus, "Thanks." Alec said as he brushed past him and went to the bathroom. He closed the door that separated him and the Warlock, and felt slightly relieved. He was very quickly becoming accustomed to Magnus' presence, and that was saying something, because the other than his family, he had only ever been comfortable with Jace. Still, Magnus was so overwhelming, and Alec always felt so boring when he was with Magnus, as if he had never done anything remotely interesting, while Magnus was the most interesting person Alec had ever met.

Really, Alec didn't know why Magnus was so nice to him.

Alec leant back against the door, and looked around. Surprisingly, the bathroom was very normal- mundane, even. White walls, white tiled floor, white bathtub, a shower with a white basin, and a white sink. There was a large mirror, spanning an entire wall, and there were, of course, little details that made the room Magnus'. The bathtub had little golden, antique feet. The shower-curtain was orange. The table that held the sink was littered with countless bottles and tins and pots and jars. Stuff Alec had never seen before, although there was a black eyeliner on the table that looked distinctly familiar; Isabelle had the same one.

Alec took a long, warm shower. He washed his hair with the closest shampoo he could see- it smelled strongly of raspberries- and he washed with a shower gel that smelled of sandalwood. Alec had never used sandalwood shower gel before, but he liked it. He made a mental reminder to buy himself a sandalwood shower gel too. When Alec stepped out of the shower, he found a soft white towel on the radiator, and he wrapped it around his hips. His dark hair was dripping wet, and he brushed it back his his fingers.

His clothes weren't resting on the floor where Alec had left them.

Panic set in, and Alec didn't hesitate or question the consequences; he swung the bathroom door open and walked boldly out into Magnus' bedroom. Magnus was laying on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his lips pulled in a dull frown. Alec wondered how much time Magnus had spent doing that. Eternity was a long time, and boredom must be inevitable, even for someone as extraordinary as Magnus Bane.

Magnus looked up, and upon seeing Alec there, he sat up, smiling widely. "Hey there," Magnus' yellow-green eyes trailed over Alec's body, and Alec wasn't sure whether he should feel uncomfortable, degraded, or just flattered. He settled for awkward.

"My clothes," Alec said, sounding flustered, "They're gone." He finished on a breath.

Magnus laughed shortly, "Oh, yeah, I put them in the wash. They had beer on them." Alec grimaced at this, remembering that some drunk guest at Magnus' party had spilt a regrettable load of beer on him. Alec hadn't really cared, but now he was missing them. "Don't worry, you can borrow something of mine."

Alec grimaced at that prospect, thinking of Magnus' usual attire.

"Hey!" Magnus exclaimed at Alec's expression, but he was laughing and there was no menace to his voice. "I do own some clothes that you might like, you know." When Alec grinned, not believing Magnus, Magnus continued. "Black t-shirts are a wardrobe necessity, you know. And your trousers and boxers are here, anyway." Magnus pointed to where Alec's clothes— except for the missing long sleeved t-shirt— were laying on the foot of Magnus' bed. Magnus' eyes flickered to Alec's chest, then back to Alec's blue eyes.

"Okay," Alec said. He picked up his clothes from the bed and walked back to the bathroom. He quickly got dressed, and walked back out to Magnus' room.

Magnus was standing at his wardrobe, and he had just pulled out a plain black t-shirt. He smiled, "I don't know if I should give you this," He admitted, and the Warlock's eyes went back to Alec's torso. Alec blushed. "Shadowhunters are the best," Magnus said with a smirk as he threw the top at Alec. Alec caught it easily.

**_A/N: Hi kind people reading this! Sorry if this isn't great. I have had such writers block lately. Anyway, bye. I'll try and post again soon. Kate xxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

Taki's hadn't changed at all since the last time Alec had been there. Jace liked going there sometimes. The place was full to burst with Downworlders. Alec recognised a few of the Werewolves from a job he and Jace had been on, and he remembered the faerie waitress, Kaelie, from all the times Jace had flirted with her. Magnus recognised some people too; a Warlock with pink skin, a faerie with leaf green hair, and a rather large group of Vampires. Luckily, there weren't any Shadowhunters there.

Kaelie, who was serving them, could barely fit them in, but eventually she found them a little two-table at the back. Alec had smiled uneasily, and Magnus had gone as far as to clap her shoulder as he asked why she hadn't been at his party last night. It took a while, but Kaelie finally left, promising to come back soon with Alec's black coffee and Magnus' latte. He said that he found the Downworlder menu coarse and unrefined. Alec couldn't help feeling relieved that Magnus wouldn't order some grotesque meal from the Downworlder menu. Alec wouldn't have been able to concentrate.

"So," Magnus said, "How long do I get to enjoy your company, Alexander?" Magnus asked, smiling charmingly, "What time are you expected back at the Institute?" Magnus was looking straight at Alec, right into his blue, blue eyes. Alec thought about how uncommon it was to talk to someone who was so focused on him, not on their mobile phone, or Jace or Izzy. It was nice, but it still brought a blush to his cheeks.

Alec felt a bit childish; as if he had a curfew. "I'm not sure," Alec admitted, "Usually, I'm just there…" This was the first time in a long time that Alec had been out without Jace and Izzy, and it was the longest time he could remember being away from the Institute. He was always there. Alec almost envied Magnus for the freedom that must come from living alone in an Apartment. Magnus didn't have any expectations; he wouldn't spend all his life living in one place, working one job.

Magnus nodded, "Good," He said shortly, "That means I can monopolise you. All day."

Alec's eyes widened, "All day?"

Magnus' grin widened into a smirk, "_All _day." He said again.

Alec's eyes were zoomed in on Magnus' lips, and he didn't know how to look away. His brain was telling him to just look away. He must look so _stupid_. Just staring at the guy like that. Alec swallowed.

Alec sent up a silent thank you to the Angel, because Kaelie returned at just the right moment to make Alec and Magnus look at her. Alec was blushing all the way to his ears, and he refused to look back at Magnus until his skin stopped boiling. Magnus couldn't bear to look away, because blushing Alec was even cuter than normal Alec. And normal Alec was pretty damn cute, anyway.

"Here you go, guys," Kaelie said, although she only had the young Shadowhunter's attention. "One black coffee for the Shadowhunter," She said as she placed the coffee down in front of Alec. Alec nodded at the beverage gratefully. "And one latte for the High Warlock." Magnus shook his head at the formalities, and he looked at Kaelie just long enough to say thank you, before he looked back at Alec.

He looked back just in time to see Alec take his first sip. And how dramatic that first sip was. Alec brought the orange mug up to his lips, and his eyes closed as if he were going in for a kiss. And then the coffee touched his lips tongue, and he jumped. He seemed so startled by the temperature that he actually dropped the mug.

There was no time to stop what was unfolding before Magnus' eyes.

The mug hit the table, and by some miracle, it didn't crack or break. But that wasn't the end, because it fell and as it fell, it poured it's entire contents into Alec's lap. Alec's blue eyes went wide and round as he jumped up. Magnus could hear the Shadowhunter cursing and swearing and he held Magnus' wet t-shirt away from his skin. He picked it up to check his injury, and Magnus could barely stop himself from drooling as Alec revealed to him the hard, chiseled skin and muscle of his torso. Magnus grinned. Shadowhunters had the best bodies.

Then his grin dropped. Alec's stomach was bright red from a burn that looked, to Magnus, pretty serious. Alec sighed loudly, grimacing. Magnus reached across the table and pressed cool fingers against Alec's burning stomach. They both winced, and Magnus heard Alec's sharp intake of breath.

"I'll put a _iratze_ on," Alec said, "I'll be fine." He still looked really pained though, and Magnus grimaced. They had attracted some attention, but Alec hadn't noticed that yet, and Magnus didn't think Alec would be particularly happy to find out. Alec took his stele from the back pocket of his jeans. Still holding up the t-shirt, Alec draw the _iratze_ with careful precision. Alec was a perfectionist when it came to runes.

Alec let the t-shirt drop back when he was done with the Mark, wincing when the material fell against his still-scorched skin. "It'll just take a minute." Alec mumbled, standing there awkwardly. "I'm sorry about your top," Alec said, grimacing, "I'll wash it at the Institute and give it back to you." Alec promised.

Magnus considered telling Alec that it was fine, and that he could easily remove the stain from the dark coffee with magic, but he thought it'd be pretty cute to have Alec getting all domestic over his t-shirt. So he just nodded and smiled, "Are you okay?" Magnus asked.

Alec smiled back at the Warlock, "I'll be fine," He repeated his earlier statement. "I just need to wait a couple of minutes."

"Well, you can't go on a date with me in a wet, stained top." Magnus said pointedly, ignoring how Alec's face went red, "We'll hit the shops. I'll buy you something new." Alec felt a little uncomfortable at that. "No arguments. You're wounded, so I get to treat you." Alec laughed at that, and Magnus was glad to have relieved the tension.

Alec was half expecting Magnus to portal them to some boutique in Paris, but the were still in New York, and they were walking to the nearest high street. Magnus had informed Alec that he got final say, because he was going to be the one paying. Alec had nodded, not wanting to offend Magnus, but he still found the Warlock's fashion taste questionable.

Topman was the first shop that loomed ahead of them. Magnus went round the entire shop, picking up shirts and waistcoats and blazers and vests, and even a pair of jeans and a winter coat. Alec admitted that it was getting cold lately, but he would not let Magnus buy him a new wardrobe. Unfortunately, Magnus was having so much fun, Alec couldn't bear to tell him no.

In the changing rooms, Alec had to force Magnus not to play seventies music every time he came out of the changing room. Magnus was turning this fiasco into a montage.

And Alec was not at all happy about that.

Alec was wearing black jeans and a plaid, red and green shirt, and Magnus had to stop himself from laughing. Alec was pouting, adorably, too. "I told you." Alec said, "Plaid and me do not go together." He sighed, "Izzy has tried this before."

Magnus chuckled, "Okay, fine. You were right this time. But I love the jeans. Lift up the shirt." Alec did, even though he was confused. "I like the waistline on them." Magnus commented, nodding. "Try on the blue t-shirt." Magnus instructed.

Alec pulled the curtain so he was hidden again, and took off the plaid shirt. He carefully put it back on the hanger before he took the blue t-shirt off it's hanger and pulled it on over his head. Alec looked at his reflection curiously. The top was nice. It was made from a really soft cotton fabric, and the top was just plain blue. Magnus had thrown it onto the pile Alec was carrying, and he had told Alec that it matched his eyes.

Weirdly, it did.

Alec turned around and opened the curtain.

Magnus grinned as soon as he saw it. He nodded and actually clapped, which only made Alec blush embarrassedly. "Bravo," Magnus said, still grinning. "Ladies and gentleman, we have a winner." He stood from the little blue stool he was sitting on and stood close to Alec. He touched the top, "Hey, it's soft too!" Magnus looked happy with himself. He looked up into Alec's eyes.

"You were right," Alec acknowledged, "It does match my eyes." For some reason, his mouth felt really dry.

Magnus saw the nervous movement in Alec's adams-apple and smiled softly, "No, it accentuates your eyes. It brings them out." He reached up and mussed Alec's dark hair. It was so black, it made his fair skin was a perfect ivory, and his eyes pure azure. Magnus swallowed, too, and said, "Try the coat." He pulled away while he still had the self-possession to do so.

Alec nodded, only partly disappointed. He didn't bother pulling the curtain in front of him. He took the thick black coat off it's hanger and shrugged it on. It was really, really warm. Alec didn't look in the mirror at first, because he was just embracing the warmth of such a nice winter coat. He already had a winter coat, he reminded himself, but he had owned it for several winters now. And it was threadbare. And it had a bit of a stain on the front. And it wasn't even close to being this warm.

Alec smiled at Magnus, who was grinning again. And then Alec turned around. The coat looked almost as good as it felt. And it felt like the best thing since Raziel delivered the Mortal Instruments.

So maybe that was a bit of an overreaction.

But it was a _really _nice coat.

And so warm.

Magnus payed for the jeans and the t-shirt and the coat, even after Alec had protested that he should buy them himself, especially since it had been his fault that he spilt coffee down Magnus' t-shirt in the first place. Magnus had payed, though- "My treat," He had smirked- and then he had dragged Alec to a public bathroom. Both men had been irritated at having to go into the public toilets, but they did. Alec got changed into his new clothes, and Magnus used his magic to send Alec's clothes and his ruined t-shirt back to his Apartment.

"Where next?" Magnus asked as he straightened Alec's new coat.

Alec grimaced, having no idea of what they could do. "Is this really a date?" He asked finally, unable to stop his curiosity.

Magnus actually blushed at that, much to Alec's amazement and awe. "Yes." Magnus said, "I mean, if you want it to be."

Alec bit his bottom lip, "Then it is a date." Alec concluded, and Magnus grinned at that logic. "So what do people usually do on dates? Other than shop." Alec was done shopping. He couldn't do anymore of it, not today. It was surprisingly tiring.

Magnus smiled, "I have an idea."

**_HI GUYS! NEW CHAPTER, EH! Sorry if it isn't good… Next chapter will be the PROPER date section. Me and my Malec-shipper-buddy are brainstorming fun things they could do on this date! Yay! Okay, bye, Kate xxx_**

**_And I would really like it if you left a review? Thanks :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm Yours | Chapter Eleven

"Ta da!" Magnus spun on his heel, grinning at Alec and waiting expectantly for praise. He gestured at their surroundings. "This is the perfect place for our first date." Magnus thought it was, indeed, prefect, but he was disappointed to see the look of confusion on Alec's face.

Alec had never seen a place quite like this. There was a lot of bright green grass- it must be fake, Alec thought, considering how cold it was- and there were odd little buildings- too small for people. For example, there was a windmill, painted a variety of blues and yellows. There was a little lake, too, and it had a quaint wooden bridge over it, even though Alec was sure he could have cleared the lake in one simple jump.

And there were a lot of kids there. Kids with their parents. And they were holding… golf clubs? Alec had never played golf, or even seen a real golf pitch, but this seemed a little silly for golf. On the TV, the professionals played on huge acres of green landscape, not a small field with a picket fence and a wooden… _alligator_?

Alec looked at Magnus, his blue eyes round. "What is this?"

Magnus sighed, exasperated. "You've never played miniature golf?" He shook his head at the Shadowhunter. "It's a game, Alexander. We go to that reception area—" Magnus pointed in the direction of a little wooden hut, "— and the people there will give us a club and a ball, each. Then we go to the first hole. And we just go round the circuit. It's very easy. You'll pick it up."

Alec bit his lip, because he wasn't so sure, but he was willing to give it a go, all the same. He followed Magnus to the reception, and Magnus paid for the game- six dollars each- and then a round man with a shaggy beard handed Alec a golf club with a yellow handle. He gave Alec a blue golf ball, and then turned to Magnus. Magnus held up his hand, and Alec saw that he was holding a golf club already, but it definitely wasn't one from this place.

It was silver, with a lime green handle and matching green sequins.

"Don't worry," Magnus told the man, "I came prepared." The man grunted in response and placed a red golf ball on the desk. "Thanks," Magnus beamed as he picked up his golf ball and then turned to face Alec, who hadn't noticed that he was smiling, "You ready to lose, Lightwood?"

Alec grinned at this, and his competitiveness leapt forward. He was secretly a competitive person, but he didn't get many chances to stand out or win when he was constantly standing with Jace. Jace was the better Shadowhunter; the better son; the better fighter; the better _everything_, but Alec was sure that he could at least win at a game frequented by small children. "Oh, please, you're going down, Bane."

Magnus grinned back at the Shadowhunter, glad that Alec was enthusiastic about this, and led the way to the first hole. It was a simple, easy one, and before they could play, they had watched two parents and their young children tackle the hole with relative ease. Alec smirked; mundanes could do it, and so could a child who looked no older than five, so this would be too easy.

Magnus went first. He lined up the shot, hit the ball. It went in straight away. Alec bit his lip again, wondering if this would end in embarrassment, but then he remembered that he was Nephilim. He killed demons regularly; this was not going to be difficult.

But then Alec was reminded that mini-golf and demon-killing were two very different things, and they didn't rely require the same skill set. And the truth was, Alec wasn't even sure he was holding the club right. Magnus didn't say anything, but he looked silently amused as he stood off to the side, watching Alec's first attempt.

First, Alec missed the ball altogether. The club swung right over it, and Alec lost his balance for a second. He wobbled for a moment, but he was fine. Magnus was pursing his lips, trying not to laugh. The second go went slightly better; Alec actually hit the ball, and it rolled away from his feet. But then again… it rolled it the wrong direction and as Alec moved to follow the ball, he realised that he was in a worse position than before.

Alec was starting to feel frustrated after his third try. His eyebrows were furrowed; his lips were pursed, and he was starting to hate this game immensely.

And then it improved considerably.

Taking pity on Alec, Magnus moved to stand behind him and placed his arms over Alec's arms so that they were both holding the golf club. Alec's heart was racing, but Magnus seemed quite relaxed. "Here," Alec realised that Magnus was lining up the club to the ball, but golf was the last thing on his mind because he had never been this close to another person- or at least, not anyone he wasn't related to. He swallowed loudly and nodded along with what Magnus was saying.

"Just lightly tap it," Magnus instructed softly, and then guided Alec's hands. The ball went in.

After that, Alec caught on to the game pretty quickly. In fact, before long, he was tying with Magnus. Alec found that he was really enjoying himself, and he was laughing more than he had in a very long time. It was great that they were somewhere where Shadowhunters were unlikely to turn up, too. That took the pressure off, and Alec could really enjoy his first ever date.

He still couldn't believe that he was on a date with Magnus Bane. In Alec's eyes, Magnus Bane was so far out of Alec's league, he was a dot. A really attractive, flamboyant dot.

When they finished the game, they were both laughing. Magnus wasn't all that surprised when they counted up the scores and discovered that Alec was the champion. Alec was a fast learner, and it didn't hurt that he had a load of runes up and down his body with the sole purpose of improving his balance, awareness, agility and intelligence. Magnus was a good loser, though, and he rewarded Alec with coffee, seeing as Alec hadn't gotten to drink any earlier.

They decided to get a drink in Starbucks- since it was close, and Alec looked so cute that Magnus actually forgot that he was a lean, mean, killing machine. But Magnus soon remembered when three Shadowhunters pulled seats up to their table.

Alec looked stunned and bewildered.

Magnus was, plainly, confused.

Isabelle looked like a rock star in dark jeans and a dark leather jacket; her hair glossy and smooth and long; her expression was excited, though, as she sat on Magnus' left.

Jace looked highly amused as he sat down next to Alec and on Magnus' right.

And the youngest Lightwood child- Max- was sitting between his older siblings, looking bored and uninterested.

"Hey guys," Isabelle beamed happily, "You don't mind if we join you, do you?"

Alec was blushing and Magnus had to look away before he was overcome with the intensity of Alec's cuteness. Jace waggled his eyebrows at his parabatai, which only served to make Alec blush an even brighter shade of red. And Max sighed loudly.

"You look tired, Alec. Busy night?" Jace said suggestively, winking at both Magnus and Alec. Magnus' eyes widened, and Alec's squeezed firmly shut, as if he were praying that this was all some awful nightmare.

Isabelle shushed Jace, shooting a quick glance at Max, and then Magnus. She grinned at him, "But seriously…" She said eagerly, "Busy night?"

Alec threw his head down on the table. Even his ears felt hot, but he could hear Magnus' laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Alec tried to remember the last time he had been so embarrassed, but such a time didn't seem to exist. He wasn't even sure why he was so embarrassed; before his siblings showed up, he had been filled with a feeling of pride at being on a date with the one and only Magnus Bane, but now he just wanted to dig a hole and climb into it. Six foot deep seemed adequate.

Izzy was quite happy; she was complimenting Magnus on his blue nail polish. Max was still sulking, but he was more interested in his hot chocolate than his big brother's relationship. And Jace was still waggling his eyebrows at Alec. Magnus was behaving in the correct way, too; he was kind to the Lightwood kids- nothing but a gentleman.

"Magnus, we should go shopping soon," Izzy said, beaming. She looked like all her christmases had come at once. Not only was her awkward little virgin brother on a date, but this date was with Magnus freaking Bane. Magnus Bane, the fashionable, sociable, charismatic high Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec could practically see Izzy planning the flower arrangements for their wedding.

"What do you want, Izzy?" Alec asked shortly. He was annoyed at her. Just because she was his little sister didn't mean that she could barge in on his dates and ruin them entirely. Their sibling bond did not allow it- not to mention, Izzy would throw a temper tantrum if Alec ever did such a thing to her.

Izzy faked an expression of the utmost bewilderment, "Why, Alec," She said in a low, theatrical voice, "You act as if we _followed you_," She said, and Alec's eyes widened in horror; had they seen the mini golf? "You act as if we came to Starbucks just to find out what was going on with you and this lovely man." She gestured to Magnus as she spoke, then shook her head. "Honestly, Alec, you are so dramatic."

Alec wanted to retort that if any Lightwood was dramatic, it certainly wasn't him, but he caught Magnus' eye and realised what his embarrassment must look like to him. He wasn't embarrassed at being seen with Magnus- not really, anyway. He was embarrassed at his siblings seeing him on a date with a _guy_. He hadn't come out yet, and he had no plans of doing so in the near future.

_So why was he on a date with Magnus Bane?_ Alec wondered to himself. He had gone on a date because he wanted to; he hadn't considered the repercussions. "Izzy, can I speak to you over there for a second?" Alec asked, to which Izzy begrudgingly agreed and stood. "Leave, please," Alec said as soon as they were alone.

"But—" Izzy started, her tone becoming whiny.

"Iz, come on," Alec said, "This isn't fair." Alec complained. "I didn't stalk any of your dates, did I?" He asked, "Not even the ones with that pervy werewolf." Isabelle grimaced, remembering the handsy werewolf.

"Fine. I'll go." She said, and Alec grinned, "But!" She exclaimed, pointing her index finger at him, "I expect all the details when you get home!" She raised one eyebrow, grinning, "And I mean, _all of them_." Alec was reminded of their phone call, and how horrific he found the idea of sharing intimate details with his sister- not that there _were _any intimate details as of yet.

"Okay. Just go." Alec rolled his eyes.

Izzy bounced on the spot, looking happy again. "'Kay, I'll see you at the Institute. I told Mom you were staying with a friend last night, but she wants you back by dinner time. So no sleepovers tonight, bro." She winked, making Alec blush bright red again. Alec wondered how on earth his siblings had become so promiscuous, and why the trait had skipped him- surely that would have made this whole Magnus thing easier.

Izzy kept her side of the deal; she dragged Jace out of Starbucks, and Max was happy to go. Max did ask why Alec wasn't going with them, too, but he didn't seem overly bothered by it. Max was happy to spend the day with his idol, Jace. Izzy winked at Alec as she left.

"So," Magnus said, "Where were we?" He smiled.

Alec and Magnus were walking down the street together. It was almost five o clock; they'd spent all day together, and it had been great. Alec was sure it was the most fun he'd had in years. He'd really needed a ticket out of the Institute lately, too. Clary was still there, and her Mundane friend was there almost as much- the one who kept making eyes at Izzy. And Jace had been insufferable recently, with all the sulking and obsessing over Clary. Alec could only take so much.

With Magnus, it was like he had just stepped out of the world that had been suffocating him, and he'd been rocketed into a world stranger and louder and greater. Alec couldn't be negative about this.

"Magnus, about today—" Alec started, only to be interrupted by Magnus.

"I know, Lightwood, it never happened." Magnus said, not unkindly.

Taken aback, Alec stared wordlessly at Magnus. Had he done something wrong? Was Magnus angry at him? Was this all about Izzy, Jace and Max showing up? What had happened? Everything had been so good, but maybe Alec had been wrong. Perhaps it had been incredible to Alec- who never really did anything- but boring as hell to a centuries old Warlock who had done everything a million times already.

Maybe Magnus had changed his mind about Alec.

Oh, by the Angel, Alec had screwed it up.

"Right," Alec said uncomfortably. He almost wanted to cry, but he never cried, and he wasn't even sure he knew how. And he didn't want to look like any more of a loser, by crying in front of Magnus Bane. "I should probably head home," Alec said awkwardly. "I need to be back by dinner time and…"

They had stopped walking. "Alright. I guess I'll see you around, Alexander." Magnus said, smiling. Magnus looked around once, saw that no one was paying even a little bit of attention to the two of them, and he leant in to close the distance.

Alec was so startled by the kiss that he didn't even get a chance to close his eyes. He stared at Magnus' closed eyes, his dark eyelashes. Alec's eyes had just fluttered shut when Magnus pulled back. "See you around, Shadowhunter," Magnus smiled and waved one-handedly. With that, Magnus was walking away.

And Alec was staring at the Warlock, open mouthed, wondering what the hell just happened.

Talk about mixed signals.

But maybe that was a pity kiss.

Oh, Raziel, Alec _knew _it was a pity kiss.

Seeing as Alec couldn't actually dig himself a hold to crawl into, he settled for going home. His parents were still out, so he didn't have to answer ant questions. He went straight to his room, and curled up on his bed. Izzy came in eventually, and she knew how Alec was feeling immediately. She didn't ask for any details or gossip; she just laid down next to her big brother and hugged him. He never cried, but his silence was enough. Alec may be the older of the two, but his vulnerability made him seem younger than Isabelle.

Isabelle was reminded of how breakable hearts were, and she wished she could barricade her brothers' hearts as she did her own.

**A/N: Hi! I know I am a terrible person and writer and I should have posted another chapter ages ago. I kind of forgot, and then I couldn't think of any ideas. In my defence, I did start writing chapter 12, like, three times. I didn't want to post something I wasn't happy with.**

**Also, I started college so everything has kind of been hectic.**

**Next chapter- which shouldn't be so long away- might entail some dizzy and some clade too! And I'm thinking Izzy and Jace will team up to be protective and try to kick (/shout) some sense into Magnus.**

**Okay. I hope this chapter was okay. Please review- they make me so happy!**

**Kate xxx**


End file.
